Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by PotterheadKitty
Summary: Ron and Hermione are THE couple of Hogwarts. But remember, nobody's perfect. Meanwhile, Harry finds out that he is the only one that hasn't got laid yet. Maybe he and Ginny could change that. Lots of OOC! No Voldemort. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.
1. Sweetest Goodbye

Harry Potter put the end of his quill pen in his mouth. "Um…Ron…do you have the answer to…" As he looked over at the couch Ron and Hermione were sitting on, they weren't paying a shred of attention. They were snogging like wild animals. Hermione was lying on top of him, and Ron's hands were tangled in her hair.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Um…you guys. We have homework."

They still didn't look up. Hermione was moaning into Ron's mouth as she undid his tie. Ron pushed her down onto the sofa's cushions.

"Hey!"

They broke apart, not even looking embarrassed. "Oh, hey, mate," Ron said. His hair was a mess and his tie was hanging off loosely. "What's up?"

"Never mind," Harry said ruggedly. "I'll go work with Neville."

"

….

"Hermione, why can't you just listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Bloody hell, Hermione, don't walk away from me! You don't even know what _happened!_"

Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom stood there, not knowing what to say. Everyone in the Gryffindor common room was staring at Ron Weasley and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger fight. Harry's eyes widened. They never fought like this before.

Hermione shook her bushy hair. "Forget it, Ronald. Just forget…everything."

"What are you talking about?" Ron cried.

"I can't take any more of this from you. I'm_ done_."

"What?" Ron's voice was softer, more hurt this time. "Mione, are…are you breaking up with me?"

Hermione couldn't stand to see Ron like this. She just stomped up the stairs to the girls' dorms. The common room was silent. Then the whispers started. Ron stared after her, dropped his head into his hands, sinking into one of the red and gold couches. Harry walked toward him and placed his hand on his best friend's shaking shoulder.

Neville turned around. "Well?" he snapped to the watching Gryffindors. "This is none of your business. Go! Leave!" And just like that, everyone filed out of the room.

Harry rubbed Ron's back. "I'm so sorry, buddy."

Ron looked up. His eyes were puffy and rimmed in red. "I just don't understand. She just doesn't believe me. Again. She never gives me a…chance."

"What did you guys fight about?" Neville said, dropping on Ron's other side.

"She thinks I cheated on her. With Lavender." Ron wrinkled his nose. "When is Hermione gonna see that Lavender Brown doesn't _compare_ to her? When is Hermione gonna honestly see…I love her?" He sniffed, sighing. "It's like I'm wasting my time!"

Harry and Neville looked at each other.

"So what should I do?" Ron murmured.

"Maybe it'd be best," Harry said quietly, "if you two…take a little break." He saw Ron's face and quickly continued. "If you want to find out she loves you, the way you love her, she will come back."

Ron sighed again, as if he were very tired. "Okay." He ran his fingers through his long, neck-length red hair. He stood up. "I think I'm just going to…take a nap." With that, Ron shuffled up the stairs, trying his best to look like the confident, cocky Ron Weasley he always has been. But Harry and Neville were his best friends, and they could see right through it.

…

"Mr. Weasley."

Ron's head snapped up. "Um, yes, Professor."

Severus Snape stood over him. "Answer my question."

Ron twirled his quill pen nervously. He looked over to Harry desperately, but of course Harry couldn't do anything. Snape was right there.

"I said…what ingredients are used for a memory potion."

Ron sat silent. He stared at his closed textbook. "Um…"

"Well, then. Ms. Lovegood."

"You need Jobberknoll feathers, sir," Luna sang.

"Yes. Thank you, Ms. Lovegood. Maybe Mr. Weasley should make himself a memory potion to remember…to pay attention…in class."

The rest of the class droned on. Hermione sat on the complete other side of the room, her heart racing. She had seen Snape call out Ron in front of everyone. She watched as Harry patted Ron on the back. Had she really done that to him?

Maybe it was time for her to move on.

Maybe it wasn't.

"For homework, you will have to do a 400 word parchment essay on the spell of your choice. Polyjuice as an option…is not accepted." Snape looked right at Harry as he spoke. "Class dismissed."

She watched as Ron, Harry, and Neville sat up and walked out together. Ginny came to Harry's side, Luna came to Neville's, but Ron just walked by himself. Hermione stood up pulling her bag to her shoulders. She groaned as her Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic textbooks tumbled out of her satchel and slammed on the floor. Her eyes were on Ron's receding back as she scrambled to pick them up.

"Need some help?"

Hermione looked up. A tall, handsome boy with bronze tousled hair in a yellow Hufflepuff tie stood over her. "Oh. Cedric. Thanks."

Cedric sank down and lifted her enormous Monster book with ease. "You okay, Hermione? You seem out of it." If she wasn't mistaken, it seemed like Cedric was trying to look up her uniform skirt.

Hermione bristled. "I'm fine, thank you." She spoke in a clipped, icy sentence, lifting her heavy bag. "Now, I really must be going…" The classroom was empty now. Even Snape was gone. She was going to be late to Herbology_. Time to break out the Time Turner,_ she thought bitterly.

"Okay." Cedric placed her books in her bag and let her pass. Hermione gave a tiny yelp as she felt his hand sweep against her butt.

She turned around, but Cedric was looking out the window. She gave him a stiff nod as she practically ran headlong out of the room.

…

Harry, Neville and Ron left their last class for the day—Charms. They laughed and joked, pushing each other's shoulders.

"So, Neville." Harry stretched his arms up over his head, hiding a smirk. "Did you get the butterbeer during free period?"

"Of course I did," Neville said. "Butterbeer is like water to me, Harry."

"Butterbeer?" Ron looked at his two best friends. "What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean, Weasley?" Neville laughed and slapped Ron on the back. "Single Ron is back. Time to drink our hearts out."

Ron stopped walking, shocked. Then, he felt warmth throughout him after a week of feeling cold from Hermione's horrible break-up. He smiled broadly, showing all of his teeth. "You guys…are the best."

"We know," Harry said. "Luna and Ginny and everyone else is going to that concert tonight in Hogsmeade. We have the whole Gryffindor wing and the whole castle to ourselves. We are having guys' night, whether you like it or not."

Ron smirked and shook his head. "Someone like me doesn't deserve friends like you guys."

"We know," Harry and Neville said at the same time. Neville grabbed Ron's arm, and they ran out to the common room.

….

"Okay, Hermione, what should I wear?"

Hermione looked up, only halfway paying attention. Ginny Weasley had thrown out three different outfits for the Weird Sisters concert tonight. One was a yellow tank top with the Weird Sisters logo in it, and a ripped denim mini. The second was a black V-neck tee with a pair of red skinny jeans. The third was a short, skin tight, hot pink t-shirt dress with a pair of strappy heels.

Hermione sighed and stood up. She put the black V-neck tee with the denim miniskirt, and the took the silver heels and set them down with the outfit she'd created.


	2. Makes Me Wonder

"Okay, Hermione, what should I wear?"

Hermione looked up, only halfway paying attention. Ginny Weasley had thrown out three different outfits for the Weird Sisters concert tonight. One was a yellow tank top with a Weird Sisters album cover in it, and a ripped denim mini. The second was a black V-neck tee with a pair of red skinny jeans. The third was a short, skin tight, hot pink t-shirt dress with a pair of strappy heels.

Hermione sighed and stood up. She put the black V-neck tee with the denim miniskirt, and then took the silver heels and set them down with the outfit she'd created. "There," Hermione snapped.

"Thanks," Ginny said, looking at her strangely. "You okay?"

"Just peachy."

"She's still pissed off about what happened with her and Ron." Hermione looked up only to see Luna Lovegood prancing around the room and a thigh length red and white striped tee. Her long, wavy, white-blonde hair was tied in two messy braids.

"Are the boys coming?" Ginny asked her.

"Nope," Luna sang. She picked up Ginny's eyeliner pencil, twirled in her fingers, and began applying it heavily. "Neville said that he couldn't come to the concert because he and Harry are hanging out with Ron."

"Oh." Ginny turned back to her clothes and Hermione stiffened at Ron's name. Shaking it off, she undressed. She looked down and gasped. She realized she was wearing Ron's favorite bra on her—the black lacy one she'd bought two months ago. Her heart caught in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she pulled on her Weird Sisters shirt and started applying eyeliner.

"Ready?" Ginny was all dressed and Luna stood beside her.

"Yeah," Hermione said quietly. Her _bra_ even made her think of Ron. That pair of black Ugg boots thrown on the floor made her think of Ron—they had their first kiss in the snow when she was wearing them. Nearly everything in her closet had some memory of Ron. She swallowed. If the tiniest things made her think of him, how is she supposed to move on?

"Hurry up, Hermione!" Luna called from the hallway.

Hermione took a shaky breath. She jammed her feet into a pair of wedge heels, pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail, and tried to strut like the unflappable, smart-ass Hermione Granger she was. Her "swagger" had completely fizzled when she realized she forgot her purse and had to turn around.

XXX

"And apparently, Malfoy watched them have sex!"

Ron and Neville died of laughter. "We all know Malfoy's a little pervert," Ron snickered.

"Hey, Neville give me some more of that butterbeer!" Harry stuck out his cup as Neville poured him a refill. They both laughed and hiccupped at nothing.

"This is the most fun I've had since me and Hermione shagged last time!" Ron called out drunkenly.

Neville shook his head. "Luna and I shag the best."

Ron threw a pillow, knocking Neville's drink to the floor. They both laughed. "Obviously, you haven't seen me in bed, Longbottom!" Ron hiccupped. Harry was silent.

Ron and Neville both looked at him. "What about you, Potter?" Ron said slyly.

"What about me," Harry murmured.

"Have you and Ginny shagged yet?" Neville said excitedly.

Harry almost choked. "Um…well…no."

"What?" Neville shouted. "You guys have…been going out—for nearly two years—and you…haven't shagged yet…" He hiccupped after every few words.

Harry blushed. "I guess I'm not the type."

Ron rolled his eyes and chugged down his butterbeer.

"What?" Harry looked from Neville to Ron. "Are you telling me I'm the only person who hasn't gotten laid yet?"

"Yes," Ron snapped.

He and Neville started laughing, but Harry felt his cheeks burn. _Am I really the only one who's still a virgin?_ He thought about the times where Ginny would push him into bed and take off her shirt. Harry would freak out and make up some excuse. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty pathetic.

"Refill, Harry?"

Neville's voice snapped him out of his pondering. "Yeah," Harry mumbled.

"So how are you doing, Weasley? Really, everything's about you tonight." Neville got up and pushed Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Ron cawed. "This is amazing. I'd still be crying in my room like a little pansy if it wasn't for you guys." He shook out his long red hair.

"That's all that matters," Harry said.

"I love you!" Ron said, and he started drunkenly trying to kiss Harry on the cheek. Harry laughed and pushed Ron's heavy body off him.

"Get a room, you two!" Neville chimed. Harry threw a shoe in his direction.

"So, anyways," Neville said, "since 'Single Ron' is back, we are definitely going out and scoring some girls. Do you think any of the Slytherin girls would want to shag us?"

"Hey, just cause Ron's single doesn't mean the rest of us are," Harry warned, shooting daggers at Neville.

"Yeah, you're right," Neville sighed. "Luna would be so pissed. And besides, none of the girls at Hogwarts are as sexy as her. She makes the rest of them look like Hagrid."

"Besides Ginny of course."

Neville snorted. "Yes, because Ginny Weasley is as damn hot as Luna Lovegood. That's funny, Potter."

Harry picked up another shoe before he and Neville broke out into laughter. Ron smirked. "Sorry, Harry, Luna's got her beat."

"Maybe cause she's your goddamn sister!" Harry snapped. "If you were anyone else, you would think she was beautiful, too."

Ron just wrinkled his nose and drank some more butterbeer.

Harry jogged up to their dorm and brought back Ron's iPod. "What are you doing?" Ron asked him.

Harry stuck it onto the tiny speaker and started belting out "I WAS SO HIGH I DID NOT RECOGNIZE, THE FIRE BURNING IN HER EYES, THE CHAOS THAT CONTROLLED MY MIND…"

Ron and Neville exchanged a look and then laughed. They stood up on the couches and danced around the room.

"_This love has taken its toll on me, she said goodbye, too many times before…Her heart is breaking in front of me, and I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore…!" _


	3. Misery

**Yay! Thank you guys for adding it to favorites and for your reviews! Remember this is my first fanfiction so be gentle . Everyone seemed to enjoy the "drunk night" at Hogwarts the guys had, so here is what happened after the girls got back from the concert. By the way, if you are the extreme Harry Potter fan I am, you will know that the Weird Sisters is a real band in the wizarding world. Just watch/read the Goblet of Fire. Well, enough about me. Enjoy!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

"That concert was amazing, huh?" Ginny said. Hermione eyed her suspiciously. Ginny was so excited to go to the Weird Sisters concert that she had stage dived right into the crowd.

"Yeah." The entire time—and she meant, the entire time—she thought of how Ron would've loved to be here. She thought things like _Magic Works was his favorite_ _Weird Sisters song _and _I remember seeing Ron watching me and Krum jealously during Do the Hippogriff. _Hermione couldn't have enjoyed herself without Ron there.

Luna's high-pitched giggles snapped her back into reality. "God, wasn't that fun?" she hiccupped. She giggled again.

"Too much butterbeer," Ginny said dryly, grabbing Luna's shoulder.

"Oh, Ginny, you're such a…such a..." Luna shook out of Ginny's hand and fell on the ground. Hermione sighed and picked her up.

"Jesus, Luna," she said. "You drank like that butterbeer like your damn life _depended_ on it."

"Gin-ny!" Luna sang. She leaned forward and whispered loudly in Ginny's ear. "Let's role-play! I'll be Harry!" She grabbed Ginny's shoulder. "Mwah, mwah, Ginny, oh Ginny I'm the boy who lived and I love shagging yoooooou~!" Then she passed out.

Ginny wiped off Luna's sticky lip gloss. "Put her in the bed."

Hermione dropped Luna onto her mattress. Luna was so drunk she didn't even remove her shoes yet. Her purse was on the floor.

Hermione sat on her bed as Ginny hopped in the shower. She picked up her iPod and scrolled through, almost choking on what playlist she saw.

_Ron's Playlist_.

"Oh," she gasped. Last year, before they shagged for the first time, Ron made a playlist on his iPod called Hermione's Playlist. She had made one too—and they both filled it with Maroon 5. "Maroon 5's our band," Ron said to her. She thought of the many hushed nights at his dorm. Ron would turn the playlist on as they fell into his bed, his big, rough hands all over her body, the feel of his soft red hair, the sensation of his warm breath as he whispered in her ear, the taste of—

Hermione snapped out of it. She really needed to move on. It's been a week. Get over it, Mione.

_Mione._ Ron's old nickname for her.

_Oh my God_. She needed to leave. Get some fresh air, or something.

Hermione walked down the hallway, trying to think of something else entirely. It was as if every corner she walked around Ron was there. She finally made her way to the front steps of the school and sat down, taking deep breaths.

_I don't love you anymore, Ronald Weasley_, she thought fiercely, but made her heart ache just to even form that thought in her mind.

She rifled around in her purse and pulled out her emergency pack of cigarettes. Hermione hardly ever smoked, but something was telling her that she needed to. She put it to her lips and took a drag.

"Mind if I have a bit of that?"

She whipped around. _Ron? _Of course not. It was none other than Cedric Diggory.

She handed him a cigarette and pulled out her lighter.

"So," Cedric began, running his eyes up and down Hermione's body. "Fun concert, eh?"

She just shrugged. "It could've been better." _If Ron was there with me._

Cedric leaned against the brick wall. "I thought it was pretty awesome," he said.

Hermione looked at him. "I mean, it was okay, I guess."

He turned and looked at her. "You okay?"

"Fine," she snapped. She began jiggling her foot. Cedric looked down pointedly as if to say, _yeah, whatever. _

Suddenly, "Won't Go Home Without You" belted out of nowhere. Hermione gasped. Ron's favorite Maroon 5 song! Her heart leaped. Then it abruptly cut off. "Hello?" Cedric answered his cell phone.

That was too much. She jumped and practically ran back to her dorm without an explanation. She flopped herself on her bed, crawled under the covers, and curled up into a ball. She hoped that Ginny wouldn't hear her sobbing.

**Poor, confused Hermione. I would write more but I REALLY want to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. As you guys can see, there's a lot in this story that has to do with Maroon 5. All of the chapters are named after Maroon 5 songs. Yep. And what the HELL is Cedric's problem? Will Harry try to put the moves on Ginny after finding out he's the only one out of his group of friends that hasn't had sex? Well, keep telling me what you think—I'm open to everything. Except FLAMING. Flame me and I will Crucio you. **

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	4. Wake Up Call

**Hey, you guys. Now this chapter won't focus on Ron/Hermione—this time, Harry faces his problem. THE ONLY VIRGIN AT HOGWARTS. What will shy little Harry do? Read and find out!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

It was after school the next Friday. Harry had just left his Charms class. As the kids filed out into the hall, Ron paused. Neville stood beside him with Luna on his arm. "Do you want to come hang out in Honeydukes with us?" Ron asked, his mouth full of the every-flavor jelly beans he had snuck into class.

Harry smirked. He was glad that he and Neville had cheered Ron up enough so he wasn't the empty zombie he was when he and Hermione had broken up two weeks ago. But he shook his head. "Nah, we've got homework."

"Whatever, Harry," Neville said, grinning. "Come join us when you want to have some fun, okay?"

Harry mock-glared at him before he walked in the opposite direction. He was thinking of other things right now. His mind kept going back to last Friday—_you and Ginny haven't shagged yet? _It had triggered one of his more recent memories...

_Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were out playing in the snow. Ginny sat on Harry's bed and he lay down beside her. _

"_Hey, Harry," she said. "My bra unhooked again, and it's really getting on my nerves. Can you fix it?" _

"_Um, okay. I'll try." Harry swallowed. And just like that, Ginny pulled her t-shirt over her head. And there, was a white lace bra that was in fact undone. _

_Harry stared at her smooth back. It was a pale, creamy vanilla. His hands tingled. He had to blink a few times to remember what he was supposed to do. He struggled with the clasp._

"_How do you girls put on this bloody thing?" he grumbled in Ginny's ear as she giggled. "Do you use a spell, or…?" He looked around his bed for his wand. _

"_No, Harry," Ginny snickered. She stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "I mean, you don't have to put it back on…"_

_Harry felt his glasses fog up. "What do you mean?"_

_And just like that, she shrugged out of it. Her bra fell and Harry's jaw grazed the floor. "Oh, bloody, fucking hell…"_

_Ginny looked right at him. "What's wrong, Harry Potter?" He absolutely loved the way she said "Harry Potter". She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist. She lay down on top of him and started kissing him roughly. Harry knew his hands were shaking. Every soft touch of Ginny's drove him wild. He felt like he was going to pass out. After about ten minutes of making out, her small hand traveled down to Harry's pants. That was too much._

"_God, Ginny, I just remembered. I have to go help Sirius…carry in his groceries!" he sputtered. _

"_Sirius is a strong man, he can do it himself." Ginny began kissing his neck. _

_Okay. Time to go. Harry jumped out of bed and frantically buttoned up the first two buttons on his shirt. He gave Ginny a kiss goodbye on her cheek and ran out of the room. _

Harry could only imagine how pissed Ginny was after that. Seriously, it was pretty pitiful that he was still a virgin. Seriously, even _Neville Longbottom_ got laid before he did. What the hell?

He walked right up to the Fat Lady. "Fortuna Major," he snapped.

"Someone's grumpy," the Fat Lady sang before she let him enter.

He flopped onto the couch and sighed. _Maybe Ginny is tired of waiting_, he thought.

"Harry?"

He whipped around, almost choking on his tongue. _Ginny._

"I thought you were going to Hogsmeade." She walked down the stairs, wearing a thin green V-neck t shirt and a pair of Osiris high tops.

"Nah," Harry said. "I just wanted to…to chill out…" Ginny was also wearing a pair of sky-high denim shorts that showed off her long, smooth legs. Harry felt his throat get tight. She plopped on the couch next to him. "Do you want to hang out with me?" she said.

"Now, why would I say no to you?" Harry wrapped both arms around her and she giggled. He brushed her long red bangs out of the way and started kissing her. She responded immediately, tangling her fingers in his messy black hair. _She's definitely the girl I want for my first time_, Harry thought. _I love her. _

They continued kissing for a while longer. Ginny crawled on top of him as he rubbed her tiny waist. He was just about to take her up into his dorm. _This is it, this is it, this is it… _"So, Gin—"

"Hey!"

They broke apart, flying to other ends of the couch. An angry-faced Auror stood in the doorway, glaring at them. He fixed his eyes on Harry's wrinkled shirt. Ginny's tee was pulled down to the side, exposing her shoulder. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I-I'm sorry sir," Harry said. "I'll just go…"

The Auror folded his arms and waited for them to go their separate ways. "I'll call you later," Harry whispered before he headed for the guys' dorm. His heart was still hammering from being caught practically shagging on the couch with his beautiful girlfriend. He flopped on his bed.

"Bloody hell, so close," Harry groaned, covering his eyes.

**Oh my god, how embarrassing is that? Poor Harry! He was just about to get it in with Ginny, but failed. Will Harry ever lose his virginity to the only girl who he ever truly loves? And what about Ginny? Will she get tired of waiting? Meanwhile, how is Hermione holding up? Keep reading and find out! (By the way, the lemons are coming soon!) Let me know what you thought! Love you guys!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	5. Not Coming Home

**I'm updating as fast as I can! Jesus I didn't know my story would be as popular as it is now! So, back to the story. Ron seems to be getting along fine now without Hermione. How will she react to this? What will happen at the next party at Hogwarts? I'll let you know, this is gonna be an important night for everyone! Introducing, Draco Malfoy in the story. Hehehe! Okay, enjoy!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

"Guess what I heard, you guys!" Neville yelled as he jogged into the common room. Ron looked up from stuffing Red Vines down his throat and Ginny sat on Harry's lap.

"What?" Ron asked, his mouth stuffed.

"There's gonna be a huge Slytherin party in a few days!" Neville was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "No one has held an amazing party in forever!"

"Not since that Ravenclaw party two months ago," Harry said.

"Right?" Ginny said. "Two months ago. I need a party."

"You just can't sit still can you?" Harry murmured in her ear, kissing her. She giggled.

Ron threw a pillow at Harry's side. "Keep your mouth off my sister."

Looking right at Ron, Ginny made out with Harry, exaggerating every lip movement. Ron looked like he was about to vomit as Neville laughed.

"So are we game?" he asked, flopping down next to Ron.

"Of course!" Ginny sang happily, snuggling closer into Harry. For once, while watching them, Ron didn't feel a pang of jealousy. Actually, he just cringed and looked away.

The door to the common room swung open. They all turned to see no one but Hermione Granger standing there.

"H-hi," she choked. She looked from Harry, to Ginny, to Neville, and finally she locked eyes with Ron. A small squeak escaped her throat.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took a step back and ran up the stairs into the girls' dorm. She slammed the door behind her. Her heart heaved. She hadn't met Ron's large blue eyes in what seemed like years. And damn, he looked _good._

XXX

"What's wrong, Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"I just found out that Longbottom's gotten laid before!" Malfoy barked. He, Crabbe, and Goyle walked up to the Bloody Baron and said, "Pure Blood." The door swung open and they walked into the Slytherin common room.

"Is Longbottom really no longer a virgin?" Goyle said quietly.

"I don't know," Malfoy snapped. "Why don't you ask him?"

Malfoy ran his fingers through his white blonde hair and sank down into the sofa. "Ridiculous! What makes him or Weasley or _Potter_"—shudder—"any better than me? I'm smoother, richer, handsomer, I dress nicer…what the hell is wrong with girls these days? Shouldn't they all be flocking to Draco Malfoy?" He fixed his cloak grandly.

"Well," Crabbe said, "maybe Longbottom is just better with the ladies."

That was it. Malfoy reached out and slapped Crabbe hard on the back of his head. "Shut the hell up!"

"So, what now Draco?" Goyle mumbled.

"We go to that party that's going on Saturday night, and I get some chicks."

"What about us, Draco?" Crabbe sniffed.

"Just don't talk and stand in the corner," Malfoy said. "Then he stood up and walked right out, leaving Crabbe and Goyle all alone.

XXX

It was the big night. Neville grabbed a tattoo tee and changed. Harry actually brushed his hair and left his glasses behind. They both spritzed Axe into the air and walked right through it.

Ron walked out of the Gryffindor front room with a bowl of popcorn.

"What the hell?" Harry said, staring at Ron's wifebeater and basketball shorts. "You're wearing that?"

"I'm not going," Ron said.

"Why?"

"Cause the Chudley Cannons are playing against the Falmouth Falcons tonight," Ron answered, turning on the TV. There, were the cheerleaders doing their pre-performance for the Quidditch game.

"God, Ron," Neville said, shaking his head. "You can have fun, but Harry and I are partying. Right, Potter?"

"Hell, yeah!" Harry whooped. Then they walked out.

"Nice score!" Ron yelled as they went down the hall laughing.

**Hmm. So Ron seems to be busy at his dorm with the Quidditch game. Will Malfoy get a girlfriend? (Well, we know the answer to that). Anyways, I tried hard to capture Malfoy's personality, so let me know how I did! How will the Slytherin party be? Will Harry finally get Ginny to have sex with him? What becomes of Hermione? Keep reading and let me know! Flaming is not appreciated. Don't make me go all Bellatrix on you. **


	6. This Love

**Oh my God guys I absolutely loooooove you~! Thanks for commenting and adding it to favorites. It makes my heart soar. You don't know how happy that makes me. I'm all choked up! Hehehe. Well, back to the story. Where's Hermione been? Read and find out! I love you guys! **

**~PotterheadKitty~**

"Come on, Hermione! You have to come!" Ginny pleaded. "You need to go out and party!"

Hermione rolled over in her bed. Ginny and Luna were all done up for the party at the Slytherin wing tonight. Usually, she would stuff herself into the tiniest mini-skirt she could find, put on about eight layers of eyeliner, and be the main one on the dance floor. But these past few weeks, she just felt way too tired. If she could barely get out of the dorm, there's no way in hell she could go party.

"I'm just not into it tonight," Hermione whispered.

Luna just shrugged. "Let's just leave her alone, Gin."

Ginny nodded, sighed, and left the room, Luna following close behind. They shut the door behind them and Hermione was left all alone in her room. That's when the tears came.

It seemed like whenever her heart started beating, it would hurt. _Ron, Ron, Ron. _Like the dripping of a faucet, not turned all the way off. Everything reminded her of the happy times with him.

She needed him back in her life. Now. She knew this the entire time. Tonight, she had to get him back.

Hermione sat up and ran for the Slytherin wing. She faced the Bloody Baron and sighed. What the hell was the password?

"I'm just gonna let you through," said the Bloody Baron. He looked so tired. Hermione ran by with barely a thank you. Someone had placed a silencing charm on the door, because when she stepped through, deadmau5 blared through the speakers. The couches were pushed up against the walls, and a DJ station was set up in the corner. A wall-length table chock full of butterbeer and vodka was to her left.

She ran up and slapped Harry Potter on the back. He and Ginny both turned around from grinding.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry said. He took some vodka and poured it into his pumpkin juice. He took a sip and grinned.

"You decided to come," Ginny said happily. "You look…." She stared at Hermione's thin pink t-shirt, too small denim mini skirt, and black Converse high tops. "Great," Ginny finished.

"Ugh," Hermione snapped. "Where's Ron?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you," Harry shouted over the music. "Cho Chang is taking off her shirt." Ginny slapped his arm and Harry continued. "What did you say?"

"Where's Ron?" Hermione screamed.

"He didn't come," Neville said, appearing in the crowd. "He wanted to watch some Quidditch game."

"Fine." Hermione spun on her heel and tried to make her way through the thumping mass of kids. She ran right into someone's back and stepped away. The person turned. Cedric.

"Hey, Granger!" he said. He smelled like butterbeer and cigarettes. "Want to dance?"

"No, thank you," she snapped, then fought her path through the packed Slytherin common room.

XXX

Ron got up during the commercial—his popcorn bowl was empty.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Should've made some more." He was already in a bad mood that the Chudley Cannons were losing—by a lot. He rolled his eyes, moving the bowl to the dresser. He was just about to head to Neville's mini-fridge to see if he could take some snacks when he heard a soft, quiet, knock.

"Come in," Ron's voice said from the other side of the door. Hermione felt her palms get sweaty. Could she really do this? What if he refused her? She stood there for about another minute before Ron called out again, "Is someone there?"

Okay, time to get some balls, Granger. Just go in there and let him know how you feel. Then you can leave right afterward. No harm, no foul. She turned the knob and walked into Ron's familiar dorm.

He looked up causally from the TV. He was lying on his bed, his legs crossed. "Oh, hey, Mione," he said—and she felt her knees go weak at Ron's husky nickname for her—"Come on in." He smirked at her. "You know this place better than I do, right?"

Hermione couldn't speak. She was staring at Ron's wife beater, which fit snugly across his chest, emphasizing those perfect muscles she hadn't seen in a month. So she just nodded.

"So," Ron declared. "Why don't you get comfortable?"

She walked slowly to Ron's bed on the far side of the room and kicked her Converses off. They flew across the room, smashing into Neville's bed.

Ron laughed. "In a hurry?"

_Why is he being so goddamn nice to me? _Hermione thought. _I accused him of cheating. He should Avada Kedavra me out of disgust. _

"No," Hermione said quietly. Okay, chatting time was over. She grabbed their TV remote and muted it. "I'm in no rush."

Ron looked from her to the TV, from the TV to her, as if sensing her mood. "Um—"

Without thinking about it, planning it, or caring about it, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and began kissing him as hungrily and forcefully as they had when they were dating. She felt Ron's rigidity, so she decided to up the ante a bit. She continued vigorously snogging him, but opened her mouth against his. He sighed and began kissing her back, running his hands up and down her sides. Taking that as a good sign, Hermione pulled urgently at Ron's wife beater, ignored the tearing sound of the fabric of her stretching his collar. She yanked it over his head and pushed him down on the bed.

He landed with a _fwump_. Hermione stared at Ron's perfect abs, practically drooling. He wasn't built like a body builder—his muscles were the long, wiry kind—but she absolutely loved them. She ran her hands down his well-defined stomach. "Bloody hell," he gasped as she started kissing his neck. "Herm…oh, bloody…fucking hell…dear Merlin…shit, Hermioneee…"

Suddenly, Ron responded to her intensity. He yanked her by her hair and started kissing her again. She wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Ms. Granger," he whispered. "I believe there is too much separating us." He tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt. Eagerly, she pulled it off.

He stared and laughed.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"Nice bra." He pointed. She looked down, realizing she was, once again, wearing Ron's favorite bra on her. He slowly pressed her down onto his pillows and whispered in her ear. She shivered as his teeth grazed her ear—she _loved_ it when he did that.

"Did you wear that for me?" he murmured.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. "Am I that transparent?"

"Not transparent," he crooned. "Just predictable." He took her face in his hands and they began making out. She scratched at his back and his nails dug into her waist. She shrugged out of her mini-skirt and Ron kicked his shorts off. They intertwined into one another under the blanket.

"Bloody hell, Mione," he mumbled. "You're beautiful." Besides her own name, she adored it when Ron said beautiful. He'd skip over the "T", making it sound like "beau-i-ful."

"God, Ron," Hermione said as Ron kissed her neck. "I've missed you."

He looked up, staring into her eyes. "R-really?" he said finally.

"Yeah." She gazed at him. "I love you. One little argument is not going to take me away from you. I swear to God this has been the worst month of my life. I didn't want to lose you. Not over this. You really are my other half, Ron. I have never been sorrier for what I've done." She tangled her fingers in his hair and brought him even closer. "Take me back."

Ron's mouth spread into a wiggly smile. "Hell, yeah, I'll take you back."

They continued making out, whispering little things to each other, before Ron sat up. "Wait a minute."

He fished around in his drawer and pulled out his iPod. Plugging into his speaker, he flipped on "Hermione's Playlist". The first song was "This Love" by Maroon 5. "Now that's more like it," Ron murmured as he dove back for her.

….

Later that night, Hermione felt herself drifting off to sleep. She pressed her naked body against Ron's and sighed. "That was amazing."

"Well, you're with the Shag Doctor," Ron declared proudly. "I know what I'm doing." Hermione slapped him on the shoulder and he laughed. She giggled and nuzzled closer into him as Ron wrapped his arms around her tiny body. She felt…complete again. It was like Ron was her teddy bear—she couldn't be anywhere without him, even when going to sleep. She snuggled into him.

"Goodnight, love," Ron whispered into her hair, and she dozed off, with her heart beating again.

**Great chapter, eh? While the others are out getting drunk and dancing to 3OH!3, Ron and Hermione are doing a dance of their own to Maroon 5. So this means they're getting back together and everything's fine and groovy, right?**

**Wrong. Wake up kids. Everything is not always what it seems—especially at Hogwarts. **

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER Sorry, don't get mad

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Bloody hell. PotterheadKitty here. I know you're panicking, but DON'T WORRY, I'm gonna keep writing. I really love this story—it's a lot like my life. High school is a crazy time, peoples. Moving on, hehe. I just honestly wanted to take a chapter to say thank you! I have gotten 200 emails from Fanfiction, saying you guys have added this as Favorite Story, Favorite Author, and ****Never Gonna Leave This Bed**** to favorites! I feel so special, even though it's my first Fanfiction! Everyone who says I'm a good writer knows me. So when I post a story that is completely original to a website, and people who have never seen me nor have no idea who I am say I'm an awesome writer must mean that. So my point is, I LOVE YOU! Just remember, keep calm and read Harry Potter and listen to Maroon 5. You are beau-i-ful. (In the words of Ronald Weasley)**

**I'm writing right now. Jesus keep your panties on**

**~From the desk of PotterheadKitty~ **


	8. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Hey, Potterheads. You guys have all been patiently waiting for my next chapter, so here you go! Because of the—ahem—results of last night, Ron and Hermione are back together! Yay! Or…not so yay. What will the others have say about it once they find out? Enjoy! **

"Shit, we're going to be late!" Ron said as he rushed with Hermione to her next class that Monday. She had Care of Magical Creatures first period, and Ron had Astronomy.

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend's face. She would've used her Time Turner, but she had completely forgotten about it. She and Ron had spent all of Saturday and Sunday together, not seeing the others all weekend. They crept to their bedrooms after lights out when their roommates were sleep. So in other words, absolutely no one at Hogwarts knew they were back together.

"Ronald," Hermione said, blushing. "You didn't have to walk me to class. Astronomy is on the other side of the castle—"

Ron silenced her with a kiss, pressing her softly up against the wall. "Shut up, you talk way too much," he said, smirking. "I've been late to Sinstra's class plenty of times."

Hermione ducked her head, still tingling from his kiss. "Okay, now I feel a little calmer."

"Well, I don't." With her still pressed against the wall, they began making out. Ron wrapped his big hands around her waist. She opened her mouth against his and sighed, locking her hands in his hair.

"Oh my!" a voice said. "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione flew apart from him, straightening her robes. Ron, being the normal Ronald Weasley that he is, didn't look baffled or shocked or even the tiniest bit embarrassed—he just grinned.

"Hello, Professor Sprout." He sounded like he was holding back laughter. Because of this, Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "Bloody hell, you have a bony elbow," he murmured.

Professor Sprout stood, looking from Hermione to Ron, from Ron to Hermione. "Where are you supposed to be, Mr. Weasley?"

"Astronomy," Ron said casually.

"Ronald," Hermione warned.

"What, are you planning to skip by shagging Ms. Granger in the hallway?"

"If that's my homework, ma'am, I will gladly do extra credit." Ron grinned so widely that Hermione could see all of his teeth. She stepped on his foot, her cheeks blazing.

Professor Sprout's eyes went down their feet, and back up to Ron's face. "I suggest you go to class Mr. Weasley. It's going to be quite the walk."

"I would give up eating to say with Mione," he said. Leaning forward, he gave her a long, lingering kiss on her cheek. He brushed her hair back. "I'll be back to walk with you to Transfigurations." He kissed her forehead, smiled at Professor Sprout, spun on his heel, and sauntered down the empty hallway.

"Wrong way to class, Weasley!" Professor Sprout called.

"I forgot my textbook," Ron replied, laughing. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. Typical Ron, she thought.

XXX

Ron was just walking back to class, his textbook under his arm. He had his iPod cranked up to full volume, blasting 3OH!3. "Tight jeans, double Ds, makes a man go—"

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny came running down the hall and yanked Ron's arm. His headphones fell out and clattered to the ground.

"What the fuck, Ginny?" Ron yelled, picking his iPod up.

"I'd recognize that tone-deaf singing anywhere."

"Why aren't you in class?" Ron said, gritting his teeth.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny held up a wooden hall pass in the shape of a paintbrush. "I had to fake my period to get myself out of that damn Muggle Arts class. We were learning about this horrible Muggle author named…J.K. Rowling? I almost shitted myself. Her work is ghastly."

Ron shuddered. "I hate her."

"But that's not why I came to find you." Ginny grabbed Ron's arm again, twisting the skin. "I saw you snogging with Hermione like you were some bloodthirsty animals!"

Ron smirked. "I was thirsty all right…"

Ginny mock-gagged. "Why were you snogging Hermione? You guys broke up!"

"We got back together."

"When? _How_?"

"While you guys were at that Slytherin party Friday, and how…?" Ron grinned hugely. "We shagged. Long and hard."  
>Ginny tried not to think of her perverted brother's disgusting words. "Does Harry or Neville know?"<p>

"Well…" Ron rocked back on his heels. "No…"

She gritted her teeth. "Ron…"

"Shut the hell up, for once, Ginny," he snapped. "Just let us seventh years handle this, okay?"

"Don't get back with her," Ginny blurted out.

Ron stopped right in the middle of the hall. "What?"

"Seriously." She took a step closer to him. "She doesn't trust you, Ron. Maybe she thinks of you as her shag buddy or something, but honestly…" Ginny looked him right in the eye. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"And you trust Harry?" Ron snorted. "He hasn't even bloody shagged you yet! He probably doesn't even like you! He's just dating you so Neville and I don't think he's gay."

Ginny recoiled as if Ron had slapped her. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. "I'm just trying to look out for you," she choked. God, she's crying. "Forget it. Forget I said anything. But I know, that you are going to regret this, Ron!" She ran off sobbing.

Ron felt a pang of regret. He was gonna apologize—Mom was gonna kill him—but he remembered.

_She doesn't trust you._

_She thinks of you as a shag buddy._

_Hermione loves me. Ginny doesn't know what she's talking about. _With way too much on his mind, and only five minutes left of class, Ron just walked over to the hallway, sat down, put on his headphones, and ignored the world.

**So guys—what do you think? Do you think Ginny is right and Hermione shouldn't get back with Ron, or do you think it's just plain perfect and Ginny's a piss off? What do you think should happen next? I'm actually open to anything you guys want to happen—just review and I'll consider your ideas. I have the whole story planned in my head, but I'm just saying, in case any of my Kittyheads want to change the Fanfiction just a bit. Well, anyways, we'll see what happens. Or maybe you will! Flame me and die. **

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	9. Losing My Mind

**Hey, everyone! So, Ginny is under the impression that Ron shouldn't have taken Hermione back. What will the others think once they find out? Keep reading—it'll motivate me to write more Fanfics when I finish this one.**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

Hermione giggled. "God, Ronald, keep your hands _off _me!"

"Now, why would I do that?" Ron murmured in her ear. Hermione giggled again. It was after school and they were hanging out in Ron's dorm. Hermione had been trying to get her slacker boyfriend to do his homework. Of course, homework didn't last more than five minutes before Ron started trying to out with her. His big hands explored her body and she shut her eyes, falling under his spell. (AN—No pun intended.) Then, stiffening, she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Ron purred, staring at her. His long, messy, red bangs fell into his wide, blue eyes. Hermione felt her knees get weak—it took her a solid minute to remember why she stopped.

"Um, aren't we going to tell the others about you…and me? Back together?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"Ginny already…kind of knows." He twirled his quill pen in his fingers.

"Ginny?" Hermione gasped. "Oh, God. What did she say?"

Ron drew in a breath, recalling the events of earlier that day. _She doesn't trust you. _But as he gazed into Hermione's warm brown eyes, he melted. He shook Ginny's retarded words out of his head and kissed her. She momentarily forgot where she was.

"Don't worry about it, Mione," he whispered. "_I'll _tell them." Taking her hand, Ron stood up and walked out of their dorm, hopping down the stairs.

In the common room, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all hanging out, laughing over packs of red licorice wands. They were in such deep conversation they didn't even look up when Ron and Hermione walked around the corner.

"..and she threw it right into the waiter's face!" Neville said.

Luna pushed his shoulder. "Stop exaggerating! I didn't throw it!"

"Lu, everyone knows how crazy you are," Harry said. "I'm gonna have to agree with Neville on this one. Just admit it—you threw it in the waiter's face."

Everyone laughed again and Ginny looked up. She glared right at Ron. She fixed her eyes on Ron and Hermione's interlocked hands and pointedly turned her head away. She whispered something in Harry's ear. He glanced over too, shook his head, and turned back to Neville. Ron braced himself, setting his jaw fiercely.

"What's with them?" Hermione hissed.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Nothing at all." Still holding Hermione's hand, he walked fully into the common room. The others stopped talking.

"Hey," Ron exclaimed loudly, taking Hermione to one of the couches.

It was silent. _God, you can _feel _the awkward in here_, Ron thought.

"Ronald and I are back together," Hermione said in a loud, clear voice after a while of silence. "We got back together Friday night."

"We know," Luna said quietly.

Ron was baffled. "How do you know?"

"Ginny told us."

Ron glared right at his sister. "What?"

"I did," Ginny snapped. "Cause we all know that you and Hermione shouldn't have started dating again!"

"_What_?" Hermione shouted, jumping to her feet. "Are you _mental? _Ronald and I shouldn't be a _couple?_ Is that really what you think?"

Ginny rose from her seat. She walked right over to Hermione and stared right into her eyes. Even though she was only five-five, she suddenly seemed way taller. "Yes."

Sensing the tension, Neville stood up awkwardly, trying to get between them. "Hey, you two—"

"You're just jealous!" Hermione snapped.

"Jealous of what?" Ginny sneered. "There's no way in hell I'm letting my brother get back with you! You don't trust him!"

"I do trust him! Harry and you haven't even _shagged_ yet! I know Ronald loves me!"

"Well, here's news for you! He called _my_ boyfriend _gay_ because he started dating you again! And I'm just going to let this fly by?"

Hermione's hands clenched into fists. "I don't care about what you're talking about, Ginny! I_ love_ Ronald! _I love him!_"

"Oh, so you love him _now_?" Ginny countered. "Oh please! Cry me a river, Hermione Granger! You accused him of cheating, you idiot, and broke up with him with absolutely no proof! Relationships are built on trust, jackass! You two have a horrible relationship and we all know it!"

That did it. Something broke inside of her. Blood pulsed through her veins as a million memories raced through her head. _Ronald kissing me. Ronald holding my hand. Ronald laughing with me. Ronald staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Ronald telling me he loves me. Ronald calling me, "Mione". We _don't_ have a horrible relationship! _

_How dare she. _

Fueled with rage, Hermione lunged forward and shoved Ginny. Shocked, Ginny stumbled back and regained her balance. Her eyes blazed. "You did _not_ just do that."

"Don't you touch her!" Harry roared. He sprinted over to Ginny's side glaring right at Hermione.

"Hermione, stop!" Ron shrieked. "What the hell are you _doing?_ That's my sister!"

But it was as if the girls were in their own bubble, immune to distractions. Furious, Ginny flung herself across the room and pinned Hermione to the ground. She grabbed her by her bushy hair and Hermione squealed. "I swear to God, if you hurt my brother, you're dead, _bitch_!"

"Ginny!" Luna and Ron yelled at the same time. Everyone ran up and tried to pull Ginny by her shoulders.

"Get the fuck off me!" Hermione and Ginny began rolling on the floor, punching, pulling hair, scratching, and slapping. Hermione scratched at Ginny's cheek, drawing a drop of blood. Ginny touched her face, feeling it. "Bitch!" She punched Hermione square in the stomach.

"Stop!" Ron screamed.

"What the hell are you doing, Hermione?" Harry tried to pry them two apart, but they just kept going. "Get off my girlfriend!"

"Oh, shit, oh shit," Neville said, panicking. He ran frantically to the front of the common room. "Help, someone come in here!"

Nearly all the Gryffindor came running around the corners and down the stairs into the common room.

"Damn!" Shamus cawed. "I got dibs on Ginny!"

"Shut up, Shamus!" everyone said at once. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were still thumping on the ground. Hermione slammed Ginny against the table, knocking the bowl of licorice wands to the floor. They scattered all over the place, and Ginny and Hermione kept wailing on each other.

"_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_"

"What in Merlin's name is all the noise going on up here?" Professor McGonagall came at just the perfect time. "Oh my, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley!" With a flick of her wand, Ginny and Hermione went flying in opposite directions across the room.

"Come with me, _right now_ you two!" McGonagall grabbed both of their arms and dragged them out. The room was silent. Everyone was staring at each other. "I thought they were friends!" "That was bad!" "What_ happened?_"

"I got some good pics of the girl on girl fight," Shamus exclaimed. "Anyone want to see?" Before anyone could do anything, Harry snatched Shamus's phone away and Ron threw it out the window.

"Shut the hell up," Harry growled. Shamus walked out, muttering to himself.

Luna, traumatized, darted up the stairs to her dorm, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Wait!" Neville called and jogged after her. The rest of the Gryffindor stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with themselves. So, they just filed back to where they were before, whispering, leaving Ron and Harry all alone in the common room.

They were silent. "Damn," Harry breathed, picking up his wand. The room was a train wreck after Hermione and Ginny's fight. _"Acculois repairo!"_ And everything went back to its place.

Ron stared. Never before in his life had he been so embarrassed. He said nothing and shuffled up the stairs into his dorm. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to Professor McGonagall's office.

**HOLY CRAP. Some chapter, huh? Once again—is Ginny justified in saying Ron and Hermione should have called it quits a long time ago? What will the fight do to Ginny and Hermione's friendship? What will the fight do to **_**Ron and Harry's**_** friendship? Or better yet, Ron and Hermione's relationship? Tell me what you think, and give me your opinion on what should happen next! Love you!**

**(By the way, who do you think won the fight—Ginny or Hermione?)**

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	10. Stutter

**Sup, Kittyheads. Obviously someone wasn't happy with my fight scene. . But I'm keeping it. I think it was fantastic and fit into my story. Obviously, this story isn't the exact "Harry Potter". Everyone is slightly different from their character, but still fits into their personality. It shows, really, how everyone reacts to Ron and Hermione dating again. There's gonna be some issues. Also, the fight shows Ginny's care for Ron. They're actually really close, people. Jesus. I see some people don't understand a typical teenage drama, with a Harry Potter twist. And don't worry, Ginny and Hermione won't hate each other forever. Anyway, for the rest of you, thank you! **

**(By the way—MY COMPUTER'S AUTO-CORRECT SCREWED UP SEAMUS'S NAME! UGHHHHH. Sorry, I'll fix that!)**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

"Can you believe her, Harry?" Ginny snapped. It was after her first detention of many. Harry was sitting up on his bed and she paced in the otherwise empty dorm room. Her teeth ground together.

"I can't believe her," Harry said dryly. "But remember, Ginny. You didn't have to tackle her across the room—"

"So you're making this my fault?" she demanded.

"No! It's just that you and Hermione shouldn't have fought in the first place. Ginny, how do you think Ron is going to feel? You fought his girlfriend for God's sake, and you're his sister!"

Ginny looked down at her feet. It was a while before she spoke again. "You're right." She sighed. "I'm not going to apologize until she does."

Harry shook his head. "You're so stubborn." He reached for her and started to kiss her. He cupped her face in his hands, bringing her down onto the bed with him. "I have a…idea…to make you forget about all of that." He traced his hand down her throat.

Ginny's eyes practically fell out of her head. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?"

Smirking, Harry shrugged. "I just got some ideas from Neville…"

Ginny giggled and started kissing him. Inside, Harry was trying his best not to take off running out of the room. But his girlfriend needed him right now—she had a horrible falling out with one of her best friends. It's time for him to step in.

Just as Harry popped open the top button on Ginny's button down, the door flung open.

"Whoa there!"

Harry shot up, his face burning. It was none other than Fred and George Weasley. "Time for your detention, Gin!"

"McGonagall sent us here!" George said.

"We didn't think we would walk into a porno," Fred added.

"Get the hell out," Harry said, throwing a pillow at him. "I'll see you later?" he said to Ginny.

"Hopefully." She gave Harry another kiss, glaring right at her brothers, and walked out. Harry glowered at them as they pushed each other's shoulders, leaving.

"Am I cursed to be a virgin?" Harry groaned loudly, flopping back.

XXX

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked Hermione. She sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had a bruise on her face, and her lip was slightly swollen. They were hanging out in her dorm.

"Ginny and I were always the best of friends," she said. "I never expected something like this to happen…"

Ron shook his head. "I chewed Ginny out after that. I feel like I should say something to you, too." He looked Hermione right in the eye. "Control your anger next time, okay? You started the fight, if you don't remember."

"I remember," she said wryly.

Ron walked over there and kissed her neck. "Don't do it again. Seriously. Never been more pissed at you and Ginny in my life."

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured for the millionth time. She closed her eyes as Ron wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Ginny is so stubborn, she's probably not gonna say sorry." He continued kissing the length of her neck.

There was a banging on Hermione's door. "Time for detention, Granger!" someone's gruff voice called.

"I have to go," she said, turning back to Ron.

"I know." He smirked at her and Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. How could Ginny say that she doesn't love Ron? Impossible.

Hermione sighed, grabbing her stuff, and left the room. "Granger," a voice called. She whipped around and Severus Snape was standing there, staring at her. "Do you have a moment."

Hermione's heart shot up to her throat. For some reason, she had a horrible feeling about this.

**LOL. CLIFFHANGER. And also, yet another failed attempt at Harry finally sleeping with Ginny. Hermione gets called by Snape for—what? Is she getting expelled? What's gonna happen? Keep reading, and see! I love you! But I'm gonna go hang out with my boyfriend at Hot Topic now, so peace! **

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	11. Little of Your Time

**Hey! Yeah, I left off with a cliffhanger. I don't have much else to say, so here we go!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

Hermione straightened her cloak as she stepped forward. "Yes, Professor?" She was gonna be late for detention if she sat here talking to Snape. _Please, just get to the point._

"I heard you took quite a…beating from…Ginny Weasley."

Hermione bristled. "It was just an on-impulse thing. We didn't mean anything by it. We'll be friends in no time!"

Snape just stared at her, with the tiniest whisper of a smirk on his face. They sat there in silence.

"Is that all you needed?" She checked frantically at the grandfather clock in the hallway. She might need to bring out the Time Turner again.

"No, I need you to do something for me. It will give you extra house points."

Hermione sat up, suddenly interested. "I'll do anything, Professor!"

"You are…one of the smartest…wizards…in Hogwarts," Snape murmured slowly. "No one else in my Potions class knows an owl…from a hippogriff."

Hermione looked away uncomfortably.

"So I need you to…tutor…one of your classmates."

"Oh." Hermione blinked. That was unexpected. "Who?"

Snape turned around and drifted away. Hermione stared after him, mystified. _What the hell? _

He returned all of a sudden with no one other than Cedric Diggory being dragged by his arm. "Him." Snape looked from Cedric to Hermione. "You can…discuss this with one another. I'll be in my office. Tutoring starts Wednesday." And with that, Snape just left.

Hermione tucked her bushy hair behind her ear. There was an uneasy silence. "Um, hi, Cedric." She swallowed and tried her best to sound cheerful. "I guess I'll be tutoring you, huh?"

Cedric leaned lazily against a door. "Yeah," he said. He grinned and winked at her. "Isn't it great that I got someone hot, and not some dork like Crabbe?"

Hermione laughed awkwardly. "Uh, I don't think Crabbe could tutor anyone," she said. She tried to let Cedric's other comment slide by. He laughed as well, not noticing.

"So." He fiddled around with his Hufflepuff tie. "Instead of waiting till Wednesday, how about we hang out…now?" His eyes moved from hers to her boobs, to her hips. Hermione took a shy step back, her face burning. "We can go to Hogsmeade or something. I can't bear to wait till then."

"Um. No. I have a detention," she added quickly when she saw his face fall. "That random fight with Ginny, and all…"

"Right!" Cedric threw his head back and cackled. "I heard about that! I wish I would've seen! I didn't know you had the balls, Granger." His eyes flickered to her cleavage and away. She pulled her cloak tightly around her shoulders.

"Yeah, well. I really have to go now. Bye, Cedric." She awkwardly walked around him and back down the hall.

"See you Wednesday, _tutor,_" he called after her in a slimy voice.

XXX

Neville burst into their dorm later that day. Ron was chilling out on his bed staring at their TV. A Quidditch game was on, and he had an enormous box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans in front of him. Neville watched as Ron wrinkled his nose and spit one out into the trashcan. Must've been vomit flavor.

"I have to talk to you," Neville breathed. "Now."

Ron sat up lazily. "What, Longbottom? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Hermione's tutoring Cedric," Neville said. "I heard them today when I was going to go see if Luna was in her dorm. She's gonna be spending a lot of time alone with Diggory…"

Ron shrugged. "Yeah? It's about time Hermione started tutoring someone. She's a smartass, that girl." He chuckled and shook his head.

"That's not my point! Haven't you seen the way Cedric looks at her? When you and Hermione broke up a month ago, he was ready to pounce on her, Ron! And everyone knows that Cedric and Dean are the two biggest sleazes at Hogwarts! Even knowing that you guys are back together, he would easily shag her!"

Ron sat up, alert. "Are you trying to say I shouldn't let Hermione tutor Cedric?"

"He has a different kind of 'studying' on his mind, that's all I'm saying, mate."

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned. "First it's Ginny, now it's you. Does everyone want to break me and Hermione up?"

"No…it's just that—"

"No, listen, Neville. You saw the way Hermione defended us against Ginny the other day. They fought, for God's sake! She loves me, I love her. What happened last month was a mistake. End of story."

"Ron—"

"That's completely mental. There's no way _Cedric Diggory_ is any kind of competition against me."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Cedric is the most popular guy at Hogwarts. And he can make any girl cheat on her boyfriend. Remember what happened with Lavender Brown?"

Ron waved his hand, as if brushing the thought away. "Lavender's a slut."

"Yeah, well. I'm just saying. Watch out."

Ron looked Neville right in the eye. "I'm serious. I trust Hermione. You shouldn't be worried at all. Honestly." He sauntered back over to the door to get more every flavor beans from Hogsmeade. "I'm Ronald mother fucking Weasley. I'm the man."

Neville glared at Ron sarcastically. "Yes, cause all the girls flock to you."

"Watch it," Ron said, stepping out of the room. As he walked down the hall, he felt something. Cedric _does_ look at Hermione a lot. _It is kind of strange…_

_No way,_ he shook the thought out of his head. _Hermione loves me, and I love her. She's completely faithful. _

But something, somewhere, a teeny, tiny little voice whispered, _Just keep telling yourself that._

**Ooh, spooky. What do my fans think? I want to know! Should Ron listen to Neville's warning? Will Hermione be completely focused on only tutoring Cedric Diggory, or is this "study session" going to change? I know the Romione fans will be all like SHE LOVES RON! NO ONE ELSE! But remember, I love writing twists. Hehe, love you guys…!**

**Remember—I still want to hear what you guys want to happen! Let me know, I'll consider your plot changes, and maybe, just maybe, write it in my story! C'mon, help me out. I have the whole story planned out, but still. I could use a little assistant!**

**~PotterheadKitty~ **


	12. She Will Be Loved

**Hey, you guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been hanging out with my amazing boyfriend Tyler. If you're reading this Tyler, I love you, Inuyasha. XD Okay, so, remember Hermione is gonna tutor Cedric. So, let's get STARTED.**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

Hermione walked uncomfortably down the halls that Wednesday evening, fiddling with her Gryffindor tie. Today was the day she would start tutoring Cedric Diggory in Potions. She was nervous about it for some reason. It was as if everything that had happened to her was leading up to this session. Earlier that day, during Transfigurations, some Ravenclaw girl had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you the girl that's tutoring Cedric Diggory? Like, after school? _Alone?_" she hissed. Her wide blue eyes were full of gossip.

"Yes," Hermione said cautiously.

The girl made a low growl of jealousy, flipping her shiny brown curls over her shoulder. "You don't know _how_ lucky you are. If I was you, we wouldn't be studying the textbook. We would be studying the fine art of shagging, know what I mean?" She giggled.

And Hermione had been feeling sick ever since then.

She thought of other things to try and calm herself down. On the bright side, Ginny wasn't completely shunning her anymore. "Can I borrow your extra quill, today, Hermione?" Ginny had asked her that morning. "Mine is in Harry's room." With a huge smile, Hermione handed to her.

She took a deep breath as she reached the huge mahogany double doors to the library. It was nearing six, and the library closed at eight. She yanked the enormous door open and books floated past her. She wasn't surprised to see it empty. It was rarely used for reading or studying. For example, she strode, embarrassed, past a Hufflepuff couple making out like their lives depended on it by the reference section. Draco Malfoy was reading a suspicious novel on a couch by himself, smirking. He didn't look up as she passed.

Hermione weaved her way through the oak tables and the ceiling high bookshelves, filled with at least a thousand books. Finally, she found Cedric sitting at the cushioned area near the copies of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hey," he said affectionately, standing up. His Hufflepuff tie was knotted and ironed perfectly, and his white button down fit snugly against his chest. Hermione looked away.

"Hi," she answered finally. She shook Cedric's hand for about three seconds before she sat down. "Shall we start?"

"I guess," He ran his fingers through his tousled bronze hair. "You just got here, Granger. Sure you don't want to talk…or something?" His eyes flickered down to her chest and away.

Hermione pretended like she didn't hear him. She dug around in her bag and yanked out her _Advanced Potions Making_ textbook. Grumbling to himself, Cedric pulled his out, too. "So, Professor Snape went over potions D-F…"

…

"Great, Cedric!" Hermione exclaimed as he perfectly listed the ingredients for Dragon Tonic. "Okay, so let's put them in the cauldron…" She brought out her mini travel size cauldron and her ingredient samples that Snape had given her for Cedric's tutoring. "Now what do you do?"

Cedric rubbed his chin, plopping in the ingredients as he spoke. "First you put in Eagle Owl feathers, stir it, then the peacock feathers, stir, and…" He reached across the table, bumping hands with Hermione. She blushed and yanked her hand away. He went on casually as if nothing happened. "Giant Purple Toad warts." He dumped the jar into the travel cauldron. "So you mix this up until it turns…the color…yellow!"

"Brilliant!" Hermione shouted, beaming hugely. "I'm so happy for you! You did it!" Cedric gave her a tiny smirk, and looked down. Was he _blushing?_ Suddenly, a voice in the back of her mind wondered why she was so cheerful for Cedric. _So what if he just performed a third year brewing? It's not like he wrestled a Chinese Fireball or something._

Hermione glanced up at the massive grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It was 7:46. "Oh, I should be going soon…" She felt a pang of disappointment as she shifted in her seat.

Cedric looked wounded. "Really? You sure we can't just…hang out? Maybe go out to Three Broomsticks for a bite?" He stood up and began helping her put her materials away.

Hermione twirled the quill pen in her hands, staring at it. "No, Cedric, I really need a good night's sleep. I'm sort of…tired. Teaching you is exhausting." She laughed nervously, rising. In her rush to get up, Hermione slipped over Cedric's bag. She almost face planted right into the floor before she stopped abruptly.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in Cedric's arms. She was pressed against him so closely, that she could see the green flecks in his warm, hazel eyes. He smelled delicious—like coffee and vanilla. "You alright?" he murmured, staring at her.

Hermione shook her head with a start, as if she had just come out of a dream. Cedric dropped his arms awkwardly.

"I-I-I…I have to go," Hermione spluttered. She yanked her bag up from the floor, leaving behind her jar of quill pen ink and took off running out of the library.

"Wait! Hermione?" Cedric called, but she didn't turn.

She fled around the corner, and pressed her back against the wall, gasping for breath. Sweat poured down her face as she thought of the minute Cedric had held her. They had stared into each other's eyes and the coffee-and-vanilla smell wafted into her nose.

And she was certain she liked it.

**Oh my! What was this? Hermione seems to enjoy the aroma of coffee and vanilla. Which just so happens to be the scent of Cedric Diggory. Coincidence? I think not! Interesting chapter, huh? Let me know what you think, and what you want to happen! Don't you dare flame me. Or you will find a Hungarian Horntail under your bed. And it will be hungry. And rabid. I mean it. **

**~PotterheadKitty~ **


	13. Must Get Out

**Oh, how I love how people put anonymous reviews so I can't Crucio them. What a pity. I enjoy my story and I know it's going in the right direction. If you don't like it, I don't need your "opinions". Just calmly leave. Thanks, bros. And to my fans, you guys are awesome. You really are. **

**Anyway, so Hermione had an extremely…interesting…tutoring with the handsome Hufflepuff Mr. Cedric Diggory. Let's see what happened afterward…**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

Hermione hurried into the Gryffindor tower. "Oddsbodikins," she murmured to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady, who was practicing singing, didn't answer. She just swung right open and Hermione rushed through.

In the common room, Seamus and Dean were watching Fred and George Weasley. The twins were eagerly showing them their new line of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "Hello, Hermione," they said at the same time as she passed.

"Hello," she mumbled. She jogged up the stairs and knocked on Ron's door. She needed to see him. _Now._

"Hello?" Neville said lazily, swinging the door open. "Oh, hey, Hermione. I was just leaving to see Luna." He stepped out of the way and walked out into the hall.

Ron was lying on his bed, without a shirt—_without a shirt, dear God_—and in a pair of pajama bottoms staring at their TV. He looked up, saw her, and muted some Honeydukes commercial. "Hey, Mione. How was tutoring?"

Hermione felt her skin pulse. "Fine." She plopped down beside him on the bed. Something told her she needed to kiss him to get her mind off the moment with Cedric in the library. So she did—_hard._ Ron kissed her back just as roughly before she practically tackled him on his pillows. She opened her mouth against his forcefully and Ron's hands ran up her waist.

_There_, she thought firmly to herself. _Take that, weird Cedric thoughts. _

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron gasped, pulling back. He gazed at her in wonder and…_lust._ "You are…like…mouth raping me."

She blushed and looked down. "Sorry…"

He brushed her bangs out of his eyes. "You okay?"

She stared up into Ron's blue eyes. How could she even _think_ about Cedric when she had the hottest guy in the world right in front of her? What, was she _mental?_

"I'm fine, Ronald," she said, snuggling into him. She kicked her shoes off as she scooted into his bed.

XXX

"Brilliant," Hermione panted later that night. She was tangled under Ron's blanket. They didn't shag fully, just intense snogging that lead to her being in her bra.

"Mmm," he murmured in agreement, kissing her forehead. She pressed against him eagerly, enjoying his warmth. His lips moved down to her neck. Hermione sighed contently, her brain flooding with warmth. She thought of the events of that day. She thought of the soft lips that were against her neck, the rough hands that caressed the length of her body. She felt like she was going to melt.

Then, she blurted out, "Mmm…that feels so good, Cedric…don't stop—"

"What the hell did you just say?" Ron jerked back from Hermione, his eyes blazing. _Shit._ He stared at her as if he had no idea who was in bed with him. "Did you just call me…_Cedric?_"

Hermione felt her heart skyrocket to her throat. She just made an awful, awful, mistake. She covered her mouth, but it was too late.

"Ronald, I—"

"My name isn't Cedric, Hermione!" She turned and gaped him desperately. He looked angry, confused, and most of all, _hurt._

"I'm sorry, Ronald, I just—"

Ron stood up, stepping into his shorts. His back faced her as she tried to fight back the tears. Why the hell did she just call him Cedric? What was wrong with her? She sat up awkwardly in the bed, still tangled in his blankets.

"Ronald, Ronald, please—"

He turned finally. His face was about as red as his hair and he didn't meet her eyes. "I think it would be best if you just…go."

Tears rushed to her eyes. She furiously threw her clothes on, fighting back her sobbing. She wrapped herself up in her cloak as best as she could as she shoved her feet into her shoes. Before leaving, Hermione turned, trying to make another apology.

"Please, listen to me…"

"Goodnight, Hermione," Ron said in a very quiet voice. He sat on his bed miserably.

Hermione turned and tore out of the dorm and to the girls' dormitories as fast as her legs could carry her.

XXX

Harry walked nervously to the black woods behind Hogwarts. Earlier that day he made Hedwig send a letter to Sirius. He really needed to talk to Sirius about his sex problems with Ginny. Since his godfather was such a "handsome" man with his long hair and charm, Sirius was popular with the women—wizards and Muggles alike.

"Harry!" a rugged voice called out happily.

"Hey, Sirius," he said uneasily as he hugged his godfather. Sirius had smuggled some butterbeer and Every Flavor Beans for the both of them. They sank down onto the ground, snacking in companionable silence. Harry sipped some butterbeer, not knowing how to bring it up.

"So," Sirius declared, breaking the quiet. "You called me for something, buddy. What is it?"

"I'm having some problems with Ginny," Harry blurted out.

"Ginny?" Sirius raised his black eyebrows. "You guys seemed so in love when you introduced her to me two months ago."

"Yeah...it's just—"

"Sex."

"How did you know?" Harry replied, his ears burning.

"Cause I know you, Potter. James had the same problem with Lily." Sirius laughed and Harry had to join in at that. "If it wasn't for James finally getting the balls than you wouldn't be here, boy."

Harry looked away. "I'm the only virgin in my group of friends."

"Wait. Back up. Ron has slept with Hermione?" Sirius had a smirk on his face, and he blinked slowly. "That's an interesting mental picture."

"You don't know the half of it," Harry said dryly.

Sirius grinned.

"You have told me before that you…have had a lot of girlfriends…in the past?" Harry looked over at his godfather, who was grinning over a bottle of butterbeer.

"That I have. All the ladies love me. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Muggles—it didn't matter." Sirius fixed his jacket grandly.

"Yeah, well. I just want to know how to move into…you know…"

"Harry, the thing is, you're too nice. Ginny loves your sensitive side, but you have to be assertive. Show Ginny Weasley that you're the man, and that you're an animal while shagging. Be the boss. Own it." Sirius beamed slyly.

Harry blushed.

"See, there's your problem," Sirius said, playfully smacking Harry's bright red face. "You have to show Ginny that you are Harry motherfucking Potter."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

Harry nodded and stood up. "Right. I'll—I'll do it. I don't just want this because I'm still a virgin, I want this cause I want to show Ginny I love her."

"I get it." Sirius stood up as well and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But the question is, do you get what _I'm_ saying, Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled at his godfather. "Thanks, Sirius. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sirius smirked, murmured, "That's what my_ last_ girlfriend said", and said his goodbyes to his godson. Flinging his invisibility cloak back over himself, Harry walked back to Hogwarts, feeling a lot better. Harry motherfucking Potter, Harry motherfucking Potter, he thought to himself.

Now, if only he could show Ginny…

**What did you guys think? My boyfriend helped me write this chapter. Sirius Black is so awesome! And what the hell, Hermione—calling Ron Cedric! That's like the worst thing you could do in a relationship is call someone by the wrong name! Okay, well, it's time to wrap it up. Let me know what you thought! **

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	14. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hold on you guys. Don't worry I'm gonna keep writing, but SOMEONE just insulted my knowledge on Harry Potter. Oh, HELL NO. I know that Luna Lovegood is a year younger than Harry/Ron/Hermione. Guess what? So is Ginny! I have read all the books, seen all the movies and I even went to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. No. Fucking. Way. I know probably even more than you do Anonymous katara. NO ONE. INSULTS. MY HARRY POTTER KNOWLEDGE. OKAY BYE KITTYHEADS. Writing the next chapter now~**

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	15. Goodnight Goodnight

**Hehehe. Hi, you guys. Let's recap. Dumbass Hermione has done the awful mistake of calling Ron "Cedric". Harry has gotten girl advice from Sirius Black. What will Hermione do to apologize? Will Ron forgive her? Will Harry finally get to sleep with Ginny? AN—By the way, I have switched some things around. I thought it would be good to clear some things up. Luna's in Gryffindor, so she can share a dorm with Hermione and Ginny. I took Seamus out of Harry/Ron/Neville's room, I mean it's just unnecessary to have them there and they're gonna distract from the main plot. So yeah. For all of you fans that pay attention to those tiny, tiny, tiny little details. There you go. God, I went on for a long time. So bye! **

**~PotterheadKitty~**

A week later, Hermione weaved her way through the messy Gryffindor common room to Ron's dorm. She needed to formally apologize to him for calling him Cedric. He had been avoiding her since last Wednesday and she hadn't talked to him since she had run out of his room. Taking a deep breath, she opened his unlocked door. Ron was alone on his four poster bed with a Hogsmeade bag in front of him. He was just opening a Chocolate Frog box when Hermione flung open his door.

He jumped and dropped his frog—it hopped right out of his open window and into the rainy evening.

"Oh," Ron murmured, looking down.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione blurted before Ron could even get a word out. "I honestly…well—Merlin knows that I didn't mean to call you Cedric—um, please, if you could ever forgive me…"

Ron looked down at the Hogsmeade bag. The rain poured down, making loud rushing noises on the roof. A full two minutes ticked by on Neville's clock in silence.

She walked toward him slowly. He looked up at her and ran his fingers nervously through his long red hair. Hermione didn't know what else to do so she plopped down next to him on his bed. They stared at each other longingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed herself against him, and kissed him passionately. He immediately kissed her back. She tangled her fingers in his hair and his hands slid down to her waist.

They kissed for a while longer before he pulled back and brought his mouth to her ear. "I forgive you," he whispered roughly. "I guess I shouldn't have been avoiding you, Hermione. If it was a mistake…"

"It was."

He grinned at her—that perfect Ron Weasley half-smile that made her fall in love with him in the first place—and then glanced at Neville's clock. "You have a whole two hours before your bloody tutoring session with Diggory. Want to hang out? I don't know, go to Hogsmeade or something?"

"But, it's raining," she murmured, not breaking her gaze away from him.

"Oh, I don't care." Ron pulled his cloak around himself. It was big enough that it could cover him and Hermione. "Scared of getting a little bit wet, Mione?"

She giggled. "Don't start with me." Too tired to argue, she walked out into the hall with Ron's arm wrapped around her waist.

XXX

Neville Longbottom hurried down the halls of Hogwarts, carrying an enormous bouquet of flowers. Luna had been feeling down, so he thought some bright, cheery roses would make her feel better—especially on this gray rainy day. He checked his watch anxiously; he was going to be late for their date. Trying to get back to the Gryffindor tower, he took a shortcut through Hufflepuff. Then, as he passed, he heard a guy's voice murmur, "Hermione…"

Neville stopped, curious on who was talking about his friend's girlfriend. He ducked behind the wall and standing around the corner was Cedric Diggory and Ernest Macmillan.

"So, run this by me again," Ernest said quickly. "You and Hermione Granger did _what _last week?"

"She was tutoring me," Cedric replied. _That's what they were doing in the library,_ Draco thought mockingly. "The entire time she was checking me out though. So she had 'tripped' when we were about to leave—and fell right into my arms! She didn't leave for a solid minute!"

Ernest gave an excited whoop. "You are _so_ in there!" He stopped suddenly and lowered his voice. "What about, you know, Weasley? He and Hermione are all over each other…like, all the time."

Neville gripped the bouquet tightly, the cellophane crinkling quietly.

"Ernest, come on," Cedric replied. "Any girl at Hogwarts would _Crucio_ themselves to be in her place. I don't think Weasley is going to matter after...well, I put my plan into action."

Ernest just sighed. "Whatever, man. Are you going to meet her tonight?"

"Yeah," Cedric replied slyly. "She's tutoring me. Just you wait."

They said their goodbyes and Cedric rounded the corner. He came face to face with Neville.

"Just keep your dick in your pants," Neville snapped.

Cedric glared but didn't answer. He skirted around Neville and hurried down the hall, his posture stiff, not once looking back.

Neville stared after him for a while, before breaking into a run back to the Gryffindor Tower.

XXX

Harry was sitting quietly in the Gryffindor common room, and he opened a History of Magic textbook to start some studying. All his plans were aborted when Ron Weasley jumped over the side of the couch and plopped down next to Harry. He flung drops of water everywhere, as if he'd just come in from the rain.

"Guess what I just bought!" Ron burst out excitedly.

Harry stared down at his damp parchment, slightly annoyed. He wanted to study before he was hanging with Ginny later. "What?"

"Okay, so Hermione and I were hanging out at Hogsmeade earlier," Ron babbled, "and then—well, and then she had to go tutor that ghastly Cedric—"

"And?"

"I found the perfect thing for Hermione at Gladrags Wizardwear…do you think she'd like it?"

"Depends on what it is."

Ron nervously reached into the bag he had beside him. He pulled out a tiny velvet box, looking down at it as if he was holding something very, very valuable. He placed it in Harry's hand.

Harry looked up at his friend and smiled slightly. He gently opened it and saw a ring. He gasped aloud at the looks of it—as a guy, he really didn't…well, he didn't _care_ about rings. But this one was beautiful. The band was slim, a delicate web of silver and gold lining the sides. Right in the middle of the beautiful ring was a large, sparkling, diamond.

"Merlin," Harry gasped, staring at the ring. "Are you proposing to her? Already?"

"Well, no," Ron said, flushing scarlet. "It's…a, uh…promise ring. We've been through some rocky things these past two months, and I thought it would be best. You know, to promise her that I would always love her."

Harry continued to gawk, and then he snapped back to reality. He glared at Ron sharply. "Wait a minute. Where did you get the damn money to buy this?"

Ron looked down, blushing even deeper. His face was about the color of the fire crackling inside the fireplace. "I…uh, borrowed some of the money you keep in your charmed drawer—"

"Ron! How did you even know the spell?"

"Accio Ginny," Ron said, doing a horrible job at fighting a smile.

"Ronald Weasley, I _swear—_"

"I'll pay you back!"

"How?"

"Come on, you have billions," Ron snapped. "And besides, I didn't go out and buy a Nimbus 2001 or something. It's a promise ring for Hermione. I'll work for you or something."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry realized that he was actually happy for his best friend. It _was_ for Hermione. And he did have a lot of money. "When are you gonna give it to her?"

"Right before she leaves that bloody tutoring session. I'll show up at the library and surprise her—making_ sure_ that Cedric can see."

XXX

"Great job, Cedric, again!" Hermione said. She began putting her stuff away for that night's tutoring. She studied the grandfather clock—7:48.

"Yeah."

She smiled awkwardly, and then she stood up to leave. All of a sudden, Cedric grabbed her wrist. "How about we do something _else_ for the remains of the time?"

Hermione looked from Cedric to her wrist, and then back again. "Listen to me. I need to make something very clear with you. I'm in love with Ronald Weasley. He's my everything. I don't love you and I never will. He's my boyfriend, Cedric. You can get any girl at Hogwarts, and you're just wasting your time with me. I would appreciate it if you would let go of my wrist."

He recoiled as if Hermione had slapped him. Then, like something cracked inside of him, he yanked Hermione back and shoved her up against the nearest bookshelf.

"Cedric!" she screamed. She fumbled for her wand but her bag had fallen on the floor, its contents scattered. "_Accio_—"

"Shut up," he growled, pushing her against the shelf again. "You're not going anywhere. And you're not gonna refuse me anymore."

"N—"

"I always get what I want. And I want you."

"Stop it!"

He ran his cold hand up her thigh. Tears of shame brewed behind her lids but they didn't fall. She tried to look frantically around the library, but of course, it was vacant. She let out a low yelp as he tore open her shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Her white lace bra was exposed to him and she tried to cover it up. He pinned her arm to her side and she turned her face away as he began kissing her neck "Tell me you like it, Hermione," he snarled. "Or it's gonna be a lot worse."

"W…what are you saying?" _Ron, Ron, Ron…_

"Say you like it. Right now."

He bit her neck viciously—leaving a large mark there. Hermione shut her eyes, and maybe if she just wouldn't say anything.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ a voice screamed. Hermione turned and Cedric did too—and they saw no one only then a red faced, nostril flared, red eyed, Ron Weasley.

**Oooh! Long chapter, bad Cedric! Now for all you Hermione Haters, I bet you feel bad for her! Yeah, I know, I made my story OOC, but its better that way, isn't it? Wouldn't it be not as good if everyone was EXACTLY the same as they were in the books? Know what I mean? So back to Never Gonna Leave This Bed. Ron came at just the right time, eh?**

**Let me know what you thought—and don't worry, I'll be wrapping up the Harry and Ginny sub-plot! Hehehe! Love ya!**

**~PotterheadKitty~ **


	16. If I Never See Your Face Again

**So, last chapter, we figured out what Cedric's "mysterious plan" was—to rape Hermione! But thank God Ron came—right? Let's read and find out!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

"Ro—" Hermione began but was cut off by Cedric moving in front of her. "This doesn't concern you…"

Ron stared. His hands were curled into fists as he glowered at Cedric. He was shaking so badly that his teeth were chattering. His eyes were red with fury as they moved from Cedric's hand on Hermione's wrist, to Hermione's torn open shirt, and to Hermione's enormous, bloody hickey.

Cedric took only one step forward, reaching for his wand—and that was all it took.

Ron tossed a little velvet box to the table nearest to them, took a deep breath, and before anyone could say anything, Ron tackled Cedric straight to the ground.

Hermione watched in shock as Ron punched Cedric in the face over and over with his big hand. He had Cedric by the Hufflepuff tie, and was wailing on him.

"Ronald…" What was she supposed to say? She stood there, watching, as Ron continued to beat the living hell out of Cedric's face.

Finally, after about five minutes, he stood up again. _"Now get the hell out before I use Avada Kedavra on your sorry ass!"_

Cedric's once handsome face was mangled by Ron's incredible fists. He had two black eyes and his lip was busted. He stumbled back, his eyes wide with horror and fright, and ran out of the library as fast as he could, leaving his bag.

Ron stared after Cedric for a while before he turned slowly back to Hermione. There was a long silence as he gazed at her. He placed his hand on her neck where Cedric had left that hickey, and the other one trailed to her waist. She felt better already, warmth spreading throughout her cold body.

But then, she felt a wave of shame and embarrassment—as if she downed a whole 300 bottles of firewhisky. She looked down, tears flooding her eyes.

"Oh, Ronald," she choked, her knees buckling. She fell into his arms and he reached out and caught her. Hermione sobbed and sobbed into Ron's warm arms and he stroked her hair. "I got him, Mione," he whispered into her hair. "It's okay. You're safe now. I got him…"

After a while of her endless crying, when her red, puffy eyes ran dry, she pulled back away from him slightly so she could see his face.

"I-I-I'm…s-s-sorry…"

"What the hell are you sorry for?" Ron said, taken aback.

She looked away, not responding.

Ron softly put his finger under her chin, making her look into his sleepy, blue eyes. "I'm here. I love you."

She wiped her eyes. "I love you…"

He smiled.

She blushed and glanced over at the tiny velvet box that was hurled onto the table. "What's that?"

"Oh." Now it was Ron's turn to blush. He walked toward it, still holding Hermione's hand, and picked it up very gently. He grinned slowly all of a sudden. "I think I should show you…outside. I mean, the library's closed, so if anyone catches us in here…"

Hermione nodded slowly, the pain of almost being raped by Cedric completely dissolving from her mind. He rubbed Hermione's hand with his thumb and picked up her spilled bag for her. He shrugged out of his cloak and placed it over Hermione's shoulders, concealing her torn shirt. He led her outside the empty library.

Hermione kept staring at the flat white box Ron had in his hand. What was _in_ that? A new wand? Some kind of sleazy lingerie he wanted her to wear when they shagged? A new brand of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes? They finally made it outside of Hogwarts. The rain had picked up even worse—it looked as if all of Europe was submerged under a river.

Ron paused and grinned again. "So how's the weather?"

"Ronald Weasley, if you don't stop messing with me…"

"But it's fun," he murmured, kissing her. She pulled away—that was the hardest thing she had _ever _done—and glared at him.

"Open the box."

He threw his head back and laughed. "I won't be opening anything for a while. I think I broke my hand on Cedric's face."

Hermione laughed, and she paused to herself. After practically being raped, did Ron really make her this happy? She loved him. So much. Is there a word greater than love for what she feels for Ron?

He looked at her, slowly placing the flat white box into her other outstretched palm.

Hermione glanced at him. "This better not be any kind of sex toy."

Ron chuckled. "No promises."

She opened the white box and saw that there was another one inside—a tiny little velvet box. She didn't say anything—she just ran her fingers very slowly over the lid. "Ronald…"

"Open it," he said in a very quiet voice.

She gently lifted the lid of the velvet one, and a let out a gasp that sounded like the ring inside had knocked the wind out of her. All memories of Cedric faded from her mind as she stared at the beautiful gold and silver web, and the sparkling diamond on top. She ran her fingers over the diamond. She was so chocked up she could only stare at it open mouthed. The only sounds were their quiet breathing, the sounds of Hermione's soft sobs, and the rushing rain that was pouring around them.

"I-it's a promise ring," Ron whispered, his wet hair falling into his eyes. "It's a…commitment. That I have for you. I thought it would look beautiful on you."

Hermione said nothing. As she stared down at the ring, she saw her whole future: them walking down London Bridge, holding hands staring into each other's eyes, she saw Ron's grinning face at the altar, getting closer as she walked, holding onto her father's arm, their first dance…they were surrounded by the smiling faces of Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred and George, even Malfoy…

A tear slowly slid down Hermione's soaking cheek.

"Merlin, Hermione," Ron mumbled, embarrassed. "How much longer are you gonna cry? You would think your eyes would run out of tears."

"Shut the hell up," Hermione laughed, blotting her tears with her sleeve.

Ron took her right hand and slid it onto her ring finger. "Thank God, perfect fit…"

"You're amazing at ruining the moment," Hermione said, giggling, staring at it. Then, all of a sudden, he lifted up her right hand and kissed it softly, the rain pounding down on top of their heads. He pulled back and gazed at her, a funny smile on his face. That did it.

She yanked his face down to hers and kissed him with all the passion that she had pent up for these past two months. Ron responded eagerly, running his hands up her back.

She locked her fingers in his wet hair, tingling with every movement of his mouth, the feel of his soft, warm tongue, a direct contrast to the icy cold rain…He bit her lip and she felt like she almost lost control. She moaned quietly into his mouth and she pulled him even closer. Ron's large hands enveloped her soaking back as she pushed him against the nearest wall. Her hands explored every inch of his face and neck and his broad shoulders. Ron wondered to himself how much closer he could bring her…Hermione was like a drug for him. Her lips were addicting—and so was the _rest_ of her.

She pulled away about half an inch, gasping for air. Ron's breathing was rough and completely turned on. He stared at her, his sleepy blue eyes full of the lust and craving that made her feel a little warm down south. Every time they finished having a hot make-out session or shagging, that look…she couldn't believe she made him like that.

He brought his lips to her ear, his teeth grazing her lobe. "Wanna go upstairs?"

She jumped and blushed at Ron's usual boldness. But there was no way in hell she was gonna refuse him. Instead of answering his question, she eagerly kissed him, with loads of tongue.

"Mmm," Ron murmured into her mouth. "Okay then." He lifted her up wedding-style, and she squealed. But there was no place she would rather be than Ron's wet, warm, arms.

**Awww! Great, huh? I still have some loose ends to tie into this story! I love this part! I put all the feelings that I get when I'm with my boyfriend into this chapter. Ron took care of Cedric, so he's out. Let's see what happens with Harry and Ginny, and how it ends…**

**~PotterheadKItty~**


	17. Infatuation

**READ THIS BOLD PRINT. RIGHT NOW. **

**M-RATED CHAPTER. LEMON. LEMONNNNNNNNNNN. LEMON = SEX SCENE. **

**YOU MAY PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. JUST KEEP SCROLLING IF YOU WANT, SKIP THIS CHAPTER. And the next one, actually. **

**ONCE AGAIN, LEMON. **

**Okay, you may read now. Love you!**

**PS—Once you get to the Harry/Ginny part, here's a nice Maroon 5 to listen to while you're reading: .com/watch?v=0iNEZNznBcM (Copy and paste into your toolbar)**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

Harry glanced nervously at the clock on Neville's nightstand. He was alone in his dorm—Ron had left over a half hour ago to give Hermione that promise ring. Harry himself, was hanging out with Ginny in a few.

He had made up his mind. He was going to show her how he felt.

He was going to have sex with her.

Hopefully.

Harry stared at himself in his mirror. His eyes darted from his round glasses to his messy black hair. He ran his fingers through it, to try and make it look slightly better. It didn't work.

Harry sighed.

Suddenly, Neville burst through the door, with Luna at his side. "Have you…seen Ron?" he gasped. "I overheard…Cedric…talking…they weren't in the…library…?"

"Ron just texted me," Harry mumbled. "He and Hermione are in the Room of Requirement—they won't be back for a while."

Neville's eyes widened with understanding. Luna giggled shyly.

"So…everything's okay then," Luna said. She turned to Neville, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's go get drunk now. Please?"

"Well, if Ron's okay," Neville murmured. He wrapped his arm around Luna's tiny waist and they walked out to rainy Hogsmeade. Harry turned back to his reflection.

He remembered what Sirius had told him a while ago: _Harry, the thing is, you're too nice. Ginny loves your sensitive side, but you have to be assertive. Show Ginny Weasley that you're the man, and that you're an animal while shagging. Be the boss. Own it._

_Show her you're Harry motherfucking Potter._

_Could _he?

Harry glanced at the digital clock on Neville's nightstand—it was nine thirty. Time to go.

He gave up on his hair and moved toward the bed. He fixed his t-shirt and shoved his feet into a pair of sneakers. Blushing just a little, he put a few condoms that he had bought in London earlier that day in his jeans pocket. He shuffled out of his dorm and into the common room.

On a couch near the fireplace was Lee Jordan and some Hufflepuff girl snogging the crap out of each other. Harry walked bashfully past them and toward the girls' dorms. There, was Ginny's door. Harry felt his palms get sweaty as he knocked quietly.

"Come in."

_Let's do this. _

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered as he opened her door. Ginny was lying down on her bed, wearing a green t-shirt—making her red hair and her skin really stand out—and a pair of black cotton shorts. Her long pale legs were crossed at the ankles.

"I love it when you call me beautiful," Ginny said, grinning.

"It's true, though." He smiled, kicked off his shoes on the way to her bed, and plopped down beside her. "Whatcha reading?" he asked, motioning to the book in front of her.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Some shit for Muggle Arts. The biography of J.K. Rowling." She pushed the book off the edge and crossed her legs, sitting up.

Harry smiled at her then started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Ginny shifted on the bed and winced.

"You okay, Gin?" Harry looked concerned as she rubbed her back.

"I had just…pulled a muscle in my back during Quidditch the other day," she said through gritted teeth. "Really, it's no big deal…"

"No, I got it," Harry said. He began rubbing her back in large, slow circles, trying to make her feel better. She sighed and leaned into him. "That feels good…"

"Does it?" Harry murmured in her ear. The only sound for a while was their breathing.

"Just a little lower, please," she mumbled.

"As you wish."

At the moment, Harry was having a hard time hiding his growing boner. Ginny's sweet, cinnamon scent intoxicated him. He buried his face in her soft red hair as he continued to run his hands up and down the length of her back. He closed his eyes, feeling, seeing, _breathing_ Ginny everywhere. It felt like he was under the spell of a Veela instead of his girlfriend.

He leaned even closer and kissed her neck. It wasn't the first time he kissed her on the neck, but something about this made goose bumps rise on Ginny's arms. She shifted slightly, leaning closer into Harry.

Ginny, on the other hand, was going crazy with lust. Harry's mouth was right by her ear—every time he exhaled it trailed a tickling, warm sensation throughout her whole body. The sexual tension air hung heavily between them.

Harry stopped rubbing her back and his hands slid around her waist. Ginny held her breath. She turned toward him fully, facing him, beaming. He ran his hand through her brilliant red locks, his eyes taking in every inch of her beautiful face.

"Har—"

What she was trying to say was lost as Harry pressed his lips against Ginny's…hard. She fell back onto her pillows, bringing him down on top of her. He gripped the bed post behind her head and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their tongues tousled together in another fiery, brutal, passionate kiss. They rolled over slightly and lay down beside each other, Ginny's legs still woven around his waist. They kept making out for about five minutes. Before Harry pulled back, breathing roughly.

Ginny watched him for a while. "S-sorry," he gasped. "I'm just…sort of…turned on right now—"

She pulled him closer to her face and whispered in his ear. "Is that a problem?"

He smirked. "Not at all, love." As he snaked his arms around her waist, he trailed a series of wet, warm open-mouthed kisses against the length of her neck. She let out a long moan that made the hairs of the back of Harry's neck stand up.

Wordlessly, Ginny sat up and pulled her shirt off in one fluid motion. Her pink lacy bra was exposed to him.

"Ginny—" Harry choked.

She kissed him roughly on the mouth before she pulled back. "Shut up."

She let him admire her bra for a moment, and then she shrugged out of it slowly and sensuously. And just like that, there were her breasts.

_Holy mother of Merlin,_ Harry thought. He could only stare open-mouthed at his startlingly beautiful girlfriend. He had seen Ginny topless once before, but it was if she'd gotten…_bigger._

"Do you like what you see, Harry Potter?" she asked innocently. Harry felt the front of his jeans get tight with his boner.

He was trying his best not to take off running headlong out of her room.

She pressed him down against her mattress and kissed him intensely, her tongue rolling around in the inside of Harry's mouth.

Her hands locked in his messy black hair, and his hands explored the smooth expanse of her creamy back. She yanked off Harry's shirt and pressed her warm breasts against his abs.

His chest was well muscled from all of the battles he went through and from Quidditch. Harry's eyes were now practically black with lust as he made out with her on her bed, the both of them matted in her sheets.

During their heated make-out session, Ginny dug her nails into Harry's back. He felt his erection grow even more. He reached down, cupped her perfectly round arse in his hands, and pulling her closer to him.

As they kissed, Harry's glasses began sliding off his face. He rolled his eyes and took them off, tossing them carelessly on her nightstand. "Bloody things," he grumbled as she giggled.

She bent her head down and began sucking Harry's neck. He let out a low gasp. "Ginny," he groaned in her ear, her name rolling off his tongue effortlessly.

She just smiled against his throat and kept sucking. He was so turned on he could barely think straight.

_Wait a minute. Is Ginny trying to be dominant over me? _he thought, watching the top of her head. _No way. I'm Harry motherfucking Potter. _I_ do what _I _want. _

He flipped over and shoved her down on the bed. She stared up at him, her brown eyes twinkling with amusement. Taking a deep breath, he started to suck on her nipples.

Ginny gasped and her eyes rolled in the back of her head slightly. She tugged on Harry's hair and let out a string of profanities. She locked her fingers on her sheets, breathing fast and shallow.

"Ugh…Harry—"

He grabbed her fiery red hair and crashed his lips onto hers, interrupting her. "Shhh…"

He trailed hot kisses down her smooth, flat stomach. Glancing up her deviously, he slipped her shorts down her long, seemingly endless legs. He kissed his way back up and stared at her pink lacy panties.

"Adorable," Harry murmured, smirking.

"Shut up, Harry."

He grinned and inhaled the raw, earthy scent of Ginny's most private area, hidden just behind the thinnest piece of fabric. He looked up, waiting for her to shove him away. "Um…Ginny…do you…?"

She stared down at him, over the mountainous spread of her breasts. "Yes."

Harry, his hands shaking slightly, hooked his fingers on either side of her panties. He heard her breathing hitch as he slid them down, one inch at a time…

"Could you go any slower, Harry?" she said in a pleading tone he had never heard of. And it, kind of turned him on.

"I do what I want," he growled to her. She smiled.

Finally he got her panties off. He had never seen anything more beautiful—her red hair fanned across her pillows…her eyes glazed over with hunger as she watched him, waiting for his next move…her round breasts perfectly placed at the edge of her smooth throat…her long legs opened slightly, her area…

Harry swallowed and all of his nervousness came crashing down on him. He closed his eyes, bending head toward her maidenhood. He stared in surprise, realizing she was soaking wet. Had he done _that?_

Slowly, he ran his fingers across her. Obviously, he had done something right—she gasped and threw her head back into the pillows. He had barely touched her.

Driven crazy by her sweet scent and her lust, he lowered his mouth toward her…and licked her. She squirmed and wrapped her legs around his neck. The taste of her tingled on his tongue. "Don't stop, Harry," she panted. "Oh…_please_ don't stop…for the love of _Merlin_…don't stop…"

Harry licked her again, eager to get another reaction. She began moaning louder than ever, making his erection so hard it hurt. He gripped her hips and plunged his face back into her pussy. Ginny was now started to shiver…and scream.

He didn't want for her to orgasm just yet, so he stopped.

"B-b-b-bloody hell!" she practically screamed. "A-a-are you t-teasing me?"

"It's fun though," Harry murmured, kissing her so she tasted herself.

They made out for a while longer before Ginny broke away from him. "I…I love you, Harry."

"And I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Ginny blushed. "I…I love…you…"

Harry nodded, grinning. "Love you, too."

Her ears went hot as she was pressed against Harry—she was completely naked, he was still in his jeans. "I…uh…I don't know how to ask you this…"

"Ask me what?"

Ginny groaned with exasperation and pulled Harry's face toward hers. "Sex me."

Harry responded with thrilled passion. He sat up in Ginny's bed and kicked his jeans off, annoyed with them. Then, tumbling out of the pocket onto Ginny's bed, were the three condoms Harry had tossed in his pocket earlier that night.

Ginny stared at them, and a huge smile spread across her face. "Someone's prepared," she said, giggling.

He looked away, his ears getting very hot. "I was just…hoping that this would happen…"

"Me too." She pushed Harry down, straddling him. He watched her, his eyes black with his lust.

Ginny smirked and touched the top of Harry's penis through his boxers. He shivered and held her by her shoulders. "D-don't tease me…I'm sorry for anything I had done to you," he wheezed as Ginny laughed. "Just _don't _tease me."

"Your wish is my command." She slid his boxers down, and standing at full attention, was Harry's erection. He was a lot…longer…than Ginny had thought.

"Damn, Harry."

He blushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, yeah…"

She caressed his length, enjoying the little, throaty groans Harry was making. "Let me see one of those condoms, yeah?"

She positioned herself above him. Harry gazed at her in shock—she was moving a lot faster than he'd thought she would. And he definitely liked it.

"Ready, Harry Potter?" she asked in a low, husky voice. It completely turned him on and his erection throbbed painfully.

"Not really—"

"Too bad." She lowered herself onto Harry's length. They both shivered at the feeling, Harry with indescribable pleasure, Ginny with pain. He wanted to plunge inside of her then…but nothing in this world, not even this remarkable feeling, would make him hurt her.

She lowered her head onto his well-muscled chest, whimpering slightly. "Hold on just a sec, Harry," she panted.

Ginny sat up and began rocking against him just then as the ache subsided and pleasure trickled down her body. "Oh…fuck, Harry…"

Harry gripped her hips as she moved against him faster. His moaning motivated her to go even sharper. The bed rocked as they continued having sex, the creaks mixing with their groans into a symphony Harry enjoyed. She thrust herself against him, throwing her head back in absolute pleasure. The feeling of Harry's member inside of her, filling every space, made her head spin.

Harry, on the other hand, was practically floating with bliss. He had never known it would feel like this…not even when Sirius gave him a disgusting but actually interesting minute by minute description of when he had sex with an older Slytherin girl.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the most remarkable sight he could ever imagine. Ginny Weasley, her beautiful body covered in a sheen of sweat, her red hair tangled around her face but she still looked so stunning…her breasts bouncing with every jab…

He grabbed her waist and began thrusting her faster. Ginny began screaming, but it wasn't loud enough for him. He grabbed her waist and leaned up, murmuring in her ear. The three words that he said made Ginny almost pass out.

"_Say my name._"

That was all she needed.

"_HARRY!_" she shrieked as he slammed into her. "HARRY…oh my _God_…_HARRY_…YES…! Harry…ugh…I'm…I'M…!"

"Oh, FUCK, Ginny…!" he panted as she cried, "HARRY!"

They rode out their orgasms together and collapsed onto her bed. It was a long time before either of them spoke, trying to catch the remains of their breath. Harry's head spun with shock and bliss. He did it.

He snaked his arms around her—the last thing he wanted in this world was to let her go. She panted into his shoulder.

"Oh…my God," she said. "You finally…got the…nerve to have sex with me."

"It was fantastic," Harry murmured.

"For a first timer."

"Oh, and _you're_ a veteran?" Harry said teasingly.

She smirked. "Oh…I don't know…"

"Not funny."

She kissed him passionately, tangling their naked bodies together. "No, you were my first time. I swear. And I have never been more sure and happy with anything ever. This is one of the greatest nights of my life. I love you so much, Harry Potter. Just remember that."

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead, as they began to drift off to sleep. "How could I ever forget?"

"By the way, Harry," Ginny said, yawning.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't pull any muscles."

**Whew! Long chapter. I hope my lemon was good—I made a lot of talking in there on purpose. I hope it wasn't rushed or anything…feels that way. Sorry I haven't been updating, guys! I got my Pottermore email, so yeah :D After this—Ron/Hermione. Be there. My story's coming to a close. *sigh* Love you guys! **

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	18. Shiver

**Sorry, sorry, I know you guys are pissed at me for not updating. So yeah. The demand for my story has been so…overwhelming that I decided to make my story a bit longer. Yup, go ahead and celebrate over your computer, I'll wait! Hahaha. I literally made this plot over these days of thinking and rewriting my plot diagram. Nearly all of my 300 private messages have been about more Luna and Neville, so I'll try and incorporate them. I'll try. Hehehe! **

**So, Harry and Ginny FINALLY had sex this same night. I am so proud of them. I have some twists in this chapter, so I can't really tell you anymore. I think you guys are gonna like it. Fans of Lavender Brown, not so much. **

**~PotterheadKitty~**

"Lavender!"

That night, Cedric Diggory weaved his way through the massive area of Hogwarts. He winced and dabbed his throbbing eyes again with the ice pack he had been given.

Cedric desperately needed to find the school whore—Lavender Brown. He had some business with her that he needed to sort out. He cut through the Slytherin Tower and heard someone sing Justin Bieber—very, very off key. Who else at Hogwarts listens to that American piece of shit?

Lavender, on the other hand, had just come back from a Slytherin boy's dorm to…help him forget his ex-girlfriend. She smirked as she tossed the condom into a trashcan nearby. _What was that boy's name again?_ she thought to herself.

"Lavender!" someone hissed, shaking her shoulder. The earbuds fell out of her ears and she turned around, glaring at him sharply. Justin Bieber blared out from her exposed iPod headphones.

"What the hell, Cedric?" she snapped, thankfully pausing her music.

"Look at my face!" he hissed. "Go on—look! I did exactly as you said and this is what Weasley did to me—ouch!" His nostrils were flaring with his anger, but his nose had been bruised. He wiped at his nose gingerly, flinching.

"Oh." Lavender was obviously trying to hold back laughter. "Damn. Weasley really got you, hmm? Doesn't the big, bad Cedric know how to fight back?" She sneered and tapped his dried, bloody nose.

"That's not my damn point, Lavender! This wasn't worth"—wince—"a hundred Galleons!"

"Well, at least you got to touch Granger, right?"

Cedric glared at her.

She flipped her hair at Cedric. "Tsk, tsk, Diggypoo. I even gave you a special Lavvy form of payment after the Weird Sisters concert. Remember?" She winked slyly at him.

He looked away. "Never doing that again."

"Oh come off it. You know I'm the best person you've ever shagged. I know what I'm doing. I'm quite experienced in that area." She flipped her long blond hair and bit her lip at him. Cedric dabbed at his face again, groaning.

"So, I did the thing," he gasped. "Where are my Galleons?"

"So touchy." Lavender just reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of 100 Galleons. She tossed it in Cedric's hand. He already knew how Lavender Brown got all her money, anyway.

"Now, you got your money," she said, staring at him. She ran a tube of strawberry lip gloss across her mouth and sauntered away, her way-too-short Hogwarts skirt just below her butt. "Toodles!"

She skidded around the corner, humming Never Say Never, before she practically smashed into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh!" she simpered. "Didn't see you there." She skirted around him before Draco grabbed her shoulder. "Just a minute," he murmured.

"Ugh, again?" she said, glaring at Draco's hand. "Everyone's gotta touch me." She shook his hand off and faced him. "What? Do you want me to shag you? If you do, then—"

"That's, er, not what I approached you for," Draco answered. "I heard you and…Diggory." He jutted his pointy chin in the direction of the corner she just walked around.

Lavender bristled. "How…how much did you hear?"

His eyes narrowed. "Just enough."

She held her ground, staring at him. "And?"

"What is going on? Why did you pay him? Weasley…as in Ron Weasley was the one who gave Diggory two black eyes, a broken nose, and a fat lip—why?" He stepped forward. "And where do _you_ fit into this?"

"Okay, okay!" she groaned, exasperated. "I'll tell you."

She took a deep breath and looked him right in the eye. "I'm doing this so I can get my Won-Won away from that rat, Hermione Granger. It's a really well thought out plan, I think you'd be happy with me." She batted her heavily mascaraed eyes. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know how Granger and Won-Won broke up a few months ago? Yeah, she dumped him due to certain rumors that he had been hooking up with Lavender Brown—spread by yours truly, of course, baby doll." She grinned, as if very pleased with herself. Malfoy's eyes widened.

"So, you know that Weird Sisters concert that happened right afterward? During the show, I sought out Cedric. I knew he fancied Hermione, so I knew it'd be _perfect!_ I asked him, 'How would you like to make some money? If I shag you, will you do whatever I say for 100 Galleons?' Obviously, he was pleased to sleep with me. So we did.

Then there was that _Slytherin_ party later! Hermione and Ron were back together." She shuddered. "But the Hermione and Ginny fight—just pure luck! I love him! Brilliant! Anyway, I had to resort to even _higher_ measures. An _anonymous_ letter from an owl let Professor Snape know that Cedric was struggling in Potions. The letter also said that Hermione Granger was the highest in the class, and she should tutor him.

Before their first session, I told Cedric to flirt with Hermione endlessly. To really lay it on thick, you know? Then, later, I told Cedric that next week to be…rough with her!" Lavender giggled, excited. "To really make her be unfaithful to Won-Won—to break his heart! I guess Diggypoo laid it on a little too thick—because Ronny really beat the hell out of him."

It was a long time before Draco spoke. "So you started this? All of this?"

"Why, yes," Lavender said in a falsely sweet voice. "I always get what I want. And I want Ronald Weasley. I'm not gonna let that ugly chipmunk get in my way." She tossed her hair, pursing her lips. "It's funny how she thinks she's competition. Against me, ugh. Funny."

Draco ran his fingers through his white blond hair and looked away. Lavender gazed at him. If you got past the badass demeanor and the bitchiness, he was, well, sexy.

"You are such a _bitch_," he muttered.

"Thank you!" She squealed and pushed Draco against the wall, pressing her body against his. "And it gets even better! Tomorrow, I'm gonna get Won-Won all alone. I've downloaded a bunch of that shitty Maroon 5 to show him how we're soul mates. And then I'm gonna make out with him! That's when he realizes his feelings for me and Hermy is out of the picture!" She dusted her hands together.

Draco pulled out a cigarette and lit it. _Smoking inside_, Lavender thought. _That's actually very hot and very badass._

"So what are you gonna do if Granger, somehow finds out about your…_plan?"_ he asked sarcastically.

"She won't."

Draco raised an eyebrow, taking a drag of his cigarette. "What if it accidentally slips out?"

Lavender's eyes darkened and she grabbed his collar. She lowered his face toward hers until their noses were touching. "You wouldn't."

"Do you know me at all?"

Lavender's heart was racing—she thought she could tell Draco about what she'd been doing. But as she stared up into his smoky gray eyes, her perspective changed. She had to make sure he'd stay quiet—until they were let off for Christmas break in a few days.

She closed the inch of distance between them and kissed him fiercely. She tangled her fingers in his white-blonde hair and forced his mouth open. He finally responded and ran his hands up and down her waist. Lavender, smiling smugly, broke away from him.

"Do you mind showing me where your dorm is?" she asked sweetly, looking up at him from under her lashes.

XXX

Draco Malfoy sat up in bed the next morning, dazed and sluggish. He stared down at his naked body, struggling to remember how he had ended up having sex with the slutty Lavender Brown. He wouldn't be surprised if she gave him AIDS or something. Staring at his clock, he realized that it was 10:45—he had missed breakfast and first period.

Also, the room was completely empty.

He groaned and reached over on his pillow—there was a folded up note waiting for him.

_Dear Drakey, _

_ Thanks for a fun night. You really know what you're doing when it comes to shagging. And you have a great abs. Quidditch does a body gooooood. So I trust that my secret's safe, then? _

_Kisses!_

_-Lavvy _

Draco stared at the note until it blurred in front of his eyes. Of course, she only had sex with him so he would shut his mouth about the Get-Ron-Weasley-Away-From-Hermione thing. Lavender was one sneaky bitch, that's for sure.

After staring at the note for a little longer, Draco crumpled the note in his hands, and shoved it in the bottom of his trash can.

XXX

The rain last night had frozen into snow. Ron shivered in the December air as he crossed the white campus on his way to his last class, Charms—he was glad that they would be let off for Christmas break in a few days. He could spend his whole vacation with Hermione. He smiled.

He was also glad that Cedric Diggory took off running in the other direction this morning.

An owl swept over him as he crossed the field. A letter dropped neatly into his hands.

_Meet me at the edge of the woods after class. –HG_

Is she crazy? It was like, fifty below zero. Well, Hermione wasn't in Charms with him, so…

XXX

Ron sat down at the edge of the woods, checking the time on his cell again. He'd been waiting for forty five minutes. He sighed and just cranked up his iPod. Then, just as he was changing the song, someone belted out "Won't Go Home Without You"—very off key.

"_It's not over tonight! Just give me one more chance to make it right; I may not make it through the night, IIIIII WON'T GO HOME WITH YOUUUUU_—Oh! I didn't see you there!"

Ron looked up, trying to stop his ears from ringing. "Oh…uh, hey…Lavender."

She plopped down next to him, smiling hugely. Ron scooted away from her ever so slightly.

"I, uh, didn't know you liked Maroon 5," he said awkwardly.

"I looooove them!" she squealed. "They're amazing, don't you think?"

"My favorite band."

"Oh, mine too! We have a bunch in common, don't we Won—excuse me—Ron?"

"I guess so…what's your favorite album by them?"

"Oh," Lavender said flatly. She gazed at Ron's iPod screen, desperate for answers. She stared at the Maroon 5 album cover. "S-_Songs about Jane_?" she said nervously.

"Cool." Ron broke out into an extremely sexy half smile. "That's my favorite album, too."

"Yeah!" Lavender leaned into him, ignoring him moving a little. "It's _freezing_ out here, isn't it? Come on—let's go inside! Somewhere private—the library, perhaps?"

Ron looked down at his phone. "I was supposed to meet Hermi—"

"Oh, I've seen how long you've been waiting out here! Face it, doll, she's not coming." Lavender gave him a tight smile. She had to cut him off before he said—gag—Hermione's name.

"Well, maybe for a few minutes," Ron said, standing up and following her.

XXX

Hermione sat in her dorm, staring up at the ceiling. The promise ring Ron gave her glowed on her hand as she recalled the memories of last night in the Room of Requirement. She giggled with glee and then sighed. It felt amazing to have such a perfect boyfriend like Ron.

"Hermione!"

Ginny burst through the door, her usually pale face flushed. "Get up!" she gasped, her long red hair damp with sweat.

"What? What's wrong?" Hermione sat up, tangled in her blankets.

"Follow…me," Ginny panted. "_Now_."

**Lavender Brown—the true villain of the story. Yeah, all that stuff that's been happening between Ron and Hermione haven't been a coincidence. So what's gonna happen? Is Draco gonna step up to the plate and tell Ron or Hermione, or is he gonna sit back and watch like a meanie? What is going to happen to Ron and Lavender? Keep reading, and find out!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	19. The Sun

**Okay, guys. Last chapter, Ginny came running in to their dorm and told Hermione to come somewhere. Lavender had told Ron to come with her to the library. Draco knows exactly what's going on with Lavender—is going to tell them? Or will he just keep quiet and watch Ron and Hermione fall apart? We'll find out! **

**PS—The whole, J.K. Rowling is a horrible author, was a JOKE. It was supposed to be ironic that Ginny doesn't like her work. Get it? It's punny. **

**~PotterheadKitty~**

"Where are we going, Ginny?" Hermione gasped as Ginny dragged her by the arm.

"Just follow me!"

Hermione's mind raced. _What's happening?_ Ginny pulled Hermione across the bridge. A huge crowd of students were squealing and fighting their way to get some trolley selling autographed Weird Sisters shirts.

"Can you believe it?" Ginny squealed, bouncing up and down. "The Weird Sisters tees! _Autographed!_"

"Oh." Hermione let out a huff of air, visible in the freezing temperature. "That's…great." She glanced at Ginny. This redhead hadn't been talking to her as much since the fight a few months ago. "Um…Gin. Are…we, uh, we cool again?"

Ginny looked up and grinned. "Of course we are!"

Hermione blinked, startled. That was a lot easier than she thought. "Are you smoking weed or something? Why are you so happy?"

She smiled lazily. "Harry and I…he finally did it. I lost my virginity to the one I love most. I'm in love with Harry Potter…"

Hermione blinked again. Warmth spread throughout her body. She was glad that Ginny and Harry had finally moved past the "just dating" zone, and that Ginny was her friend again. That Ginny could trust her with her brother. That Ginny could move one. She slowly beamed at her younger friend. "I am so, _so_ happy for you guys."

Ginny beamed, her whole face lighting up. "Thanks, Hermione."

They squeezed hands, and walked forward to get in line for the trolley.

XXX

"Guess what, Sirius! Guess what happened!" Harry burst through the door to Sirius's house.

"What happened, Har?" Sirius was helping himself to a glass of red wine, smiling at his godson.

"I did it! I worked up the nerve and…I did it!" Harry was grinning so broadly it was a wonder why his cheeks didn't rip.

Sirius nodded slowly, sipping his wine. "Great job, buddy. Thank God you weren't like James—it took him forever. Lupin and I were getting a little worried." He laughed. Harry laughed too.

"So," Sirius leaned over the table, a serious look on his face. "How fast did you…you know? Was it in the first five minutes? I wouldn't be surprised if it was, you can tell me—"

Harry turned bright red and looked away. "Sirius!"

"What? Come on, you can tell me. Did you hold it for a long time? I've had sex countless amount of times, and it takes me forever—"

"Sirius!" Harry's face was about as red as the wine. "Stop! Please!"

"Sit down, Harry, and let me tell you a story. Her name was Alice—or was it Mary? Was it Hannah…no…"

XXX

"Lavender, what are we doing here?" Ron asked, looking around the vacant library. _Hermione is going to be soooo pissed_, he thought.

"Just because. It's a good place to talk, don't you think?" she said, giggling.

"I guess…"

She pulled out her iPod and tossed it around in her hands. "I bet…Hermione Granger doesn't like Maroon 5 like I do." She looked up at him hopefully.

Ron laughed. "Hermione loves Maroon 5. It's our favorite band. We always listen to them when we—" He broke off and his face flushed. Lavender's hands squeezed around her iPod. The thought of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, naked, giggling under the covers, in his dorm…

She turned and kicked a bookshelf as hard as she could. She yelped and fell to the ground in agony, gripping her foot. Why the hell did she do that?

"Lavender!" Ron dropped down beside her, and she laid her head on his lap. "Are you okay? Why did you kick that thing? It's like, a thousand pounds!"

Lavender scooted closer into Ron's lap, enjoying his aromatic, slightly chocolaty smell. All those sweets that he eats…his mouth must taste amazing.

And she definitely was going to find out.

"Do you want me?" she asked.

Ron pulled his headphones out of his ears, trying to make sure he heard her correctly. "Huh?"

"I'm hot, right?"

"Um—"

"Oh, don't try and refuse me, Won-Won," she sneered. She jumped up and pushed her body against his. Ron brought his head back as far as he could to try and stay away from Lavender's glossy mouth. "You know I'm better than Hermione. You know you dream about me every night and you know that I'm the one for you. You _love_ me!"

"W-w-what the hell?" Ron spluttered.

Lavender grabbed Ron's hand and placed it on her butt. She grabbed the other and put it in her hair. She was kind of disappointed that Ron looked at her as if she had three heads, but still, he looked cute when he was shocked. She leaned over and began kissing his neck, in the sensitive spot she knew all guys had.

"Ugh," he grunted, trying to push her off. "Get…get off me! W…what the hell is—oh, fucking, Merlin—get off me!"

She giggled. "Nope!" She began undoing his tie and popping open the buttons on Ron's white shirt.

"You're—you're…you're crazy!"

"Oh, come off it. You like it."

Fed up, Ron pushed her right off of him, glaring at her as if she was insane. "Crazy bitch!" he gasped, picking his iPod and practically running out of the library.

"Well," Lavender said aloud to herself. "It's gonna take two days then." She re-glossed her lips, really hoping that Ron wouldn't wipe off the pink stickiness that was now all over his neck. As she twisted out of the library, she didn't notice the pairs of eyes that had just witnessed what she had tried to do to Ron.

**Ohohoho! Who watched Lavender seduce Ron? Was it someone not important, or someone she REALLY wished she would've seen? Aren't you glad Ron didn't fall victim to Lavender's experienced kisses? Hahaha, Harry told Sirius. Ginny and Hermione are friends again, so you guys don't have to worry about that. I'm trying to find a place to incorporate Luna and Neville—maybe I'll write a very special lemon chapter for you guys. **

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	20. Runaway

**Hey guys. In this chapter, the gang is notified of an end-of-the-year Christmas party that is coming up, and Hermione eavesdrops on a very interesting conversation. Well, here we go!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

The posse was hanging out in the common room, laughing at a very animated story Neville was telling. Hermione plopped on Ron's lap. For some reason, Ron kept fidgeting. He'd tighten his tie, and then loosen it, then he'd turn off his iPod, turn it back on, and then put it back in his pocket. His eyes darted around as if the mechanical key had been wound a little too tight, and he kept jumping at the slightest noise. 

"You okay, Ron?" Hermione murmured to him.

He jumped and looked at her as if she had just Apperated into his lap. Should he tell her? Something rose in his throat, cutting off what he had to say. "Um, I'm fine. Seriously. Why wouldn't I be?" His eyes darted around the common room again.

"Are you looking for someone?" Harry asked, noticing Ron's anxiety.

"No!" Ron said a little too loudly. He jiggled his leg up and down—the one Hermione wasn't perched on. She gazed down at him and rubbed his hair. It didn't do anything to calm him down.

"Okay," Luna declared absentmindedly, obviously wanting to get back to Neville's story. "So, the hippogriff bit your grandmother's _what_—"

Before she could finish, a letter, one for each of them, plopped in everyone's laps. Being as fearless as usual, Ginny opened hers first. "A party invitation! Sweet!"

Hermione looked down and opened her letter too:

_Justin Finch-Fletchley's Sophisticated End of the Year Christmas Party_

_Held at the Hufflepuff common room_

_Formal attire only. No miniskirts or baggy pants, please._

_Please do not overdrink. This is a formal party. _

_Sunday night. _

_Please show me you can all be respectable and sophisticated for this night. No beer pong._

_I look forward to seeing you all there!_

"Well, damn," Ron grunted, slowly morphing back into his old self. "It's a 'sophisticated party,'" he squeaked in a mock proper voice. "That seems so fucking _boring_."

"No, it doesn't," Harry countered. "It's about time we had a proper party at this school. To all of these kids, 'party' means drunken whore fest," he added, as Ginny erupted into giggles.

Luna pulled at a lock of white blonde hair, studying it. "I wonder," she murmured, "should Neville and I match then? Justin said formal attire only, so..."

"Yes, _formal_," Neville replied. "We're _not _coming dressed like we're from the seventeen hundreds," he said teasingly, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're no fun," she grumbled.

Ginny bounced up and down excitedly on Harry's lap. "That's an _amazing_ idea! Harry and I could match too! I could wear a green dress—gingers look best in green." She turned to Harry, her eyes bright. "Oh, babe, it's gonna be so great! You could wear a green tie with your dress robes—you're gonna look _sooooo _cute! I can't wait to see everyone all _dressed up _for the Christmas party! Let's go shopping!"

"Oh, no," Harry groaned as Ginny dragged him to his feet and out of the common room. "I'll be shocked if we're back _before_ Sunday, knowing Ginny…"

Luna giggled at them and snuggled into Neville's shoulder as he rubbed her back. Hermione stared at Justin's invitation, a smile spreading across her face. For some reason, she had an awesome feeling about this event.

She checked the time and stood up. "Ron, I have to go to the library," she said apologetically. "I'm going to get all this homework done before we go shopping for the Hufflepuff party."

Ron shook his head, chuckling. "'Kay. See you later, love." He leaned up and kissed her goodbye, and she strode out of the room.

XXX

"Eihwaz means..." Hermione muttered to herself, tapping her parchment with her quill. "…Defense," she mumbled as she scratched it down. She dipped her quill in some more ink, breathing in the earthy smell of new parchment.

She sighed. She kept daydreaming about Ron. Every time she'd look in her textbook her thoughts strayed to him. Her eyes slid to her right hand where the promise ring was. When she had asked him about it, he had simply said, "When we get married, you can move it to your left." Before she could ask if she heard him correctly, he kissed her in a way that should be illegal.

She thought of them vacationing on an American sun soaked beach, the sunset bathing the sand orange. She thought of Ron wrapping his arms around her waist as they shared a hammock, staring up at the starry sky.

As she cut across the snowy field to get back to the Gryffindor tower, she thought of blue skies and Ron's blue eyes twinkling down at her, as she wore her white wedding gown…

Then, she was about to turn the corner, but Parvati Patil and some blonde Hufflepuff girl whose name Hermione always forgot—she just knew that the girl was going out with Lee Jordan. Parvati and the blonde girl were sharing cigarettes and whispering.

Hermione felt like she should stop and wait for them to just go, so she did.

"Did you hear what happened between Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley?" Parvati whispered, way too loud. Hermione stiffened, still concealed by the wall. _What happened between Lavender and Ron? _

"Who didn't hear?" the Hufflepuff girl said, smirking. "Lavender and Ron were practically shagging in the library today!"

"I know!" Parvati giggled. "Hermione's got some competition!"

"Are you kidding? Plain Jane Hermione is nothing compared to Lavender. Any guy would give anything to go out with her," the girl tacked on sharply.

"Except for Lee, right?"

The blonde girl shrugged and lit another cigarette.

"So you think Ron's gonna dump Granger for Lavender?" Parvati said, giggling.

The girl cackled and tossed her hair. "Sucks for Hermione! She's old news compared to the cutest girl in school."

"I know! Are you going to that Hufflepuff Christmas party Justin's throwing Sunday?"

"Duh!"

"Maybe Granger and Ron might break up there! There's bound to be a scandal! Do you think Lavender will get the DJ to play some Maroon 5 for Ronnie?"

"Yeah," the girl replied, tapping her cigarette. "Granger might as well give it up—she's so ugly. And Ron's _soooo_ cute. And Lavender is like, the best looking girl at Hogwarts. Granger should call it quits with him. Immediately." Parvati nodded, leering.

Fuming anger pulsed through Hermione as she shoved around the corner. "_Who do you think you are?_" she snapped at Parvati and Lee Jordan's girlfriend. "Ronald is my _boyfriend!_ Okay? _Mine!_ He loves me, not that skank! Nothing happened between him and Lavender—he would've _told _me! So just shut the hell up and stop spreading rumors!"

Neither Parvati nor the Hufflepuff girl looked surprised to see her. They just had tiny smirks on their faces, glancing at each other, their eyes steady on Hermione.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

The girls' smiles grew bigger. They threw their dying cigarettes into the clean snow—Hermione flinched—and they just walked away, whispering.

After staring after them in stunned fury, Hermione whirled around and tore across the snowy fields to the Gryffindor Tower.

XXX

"Okay, Lavender, we did it," Parvati said. "Hermione heard us and everything."

"Yeah," Elizabeth added, smelling overwhelmingly like cigarette smoke. "Where's our money?"

"Just a second," Lavender hissed, digging around in her bag. She plopped 250 Galleons in their waiting palms. "There."

Elizabeth rocked back on her heels, her eyes sliding to the left. "Um…Lavender. Don't you think you're going a little crazy over Ron?"

"No!" Lavender cried, whirling around. She stomped right up to Elizabeth and got in her face. "Just shut the hell up, okay? I get what I want. Always. And that _revolting_ bitch Hermione isn't going to stop me."

"Are you sure Draco is going to—"

"He's not going to tell a soul, I'm sure of it." Lavender tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "I already sealed the promise that he's going to keep quiet." She smirked and spread shiny gloss over her lips. "And I have a special plan for Ron at the Hufflepuff party Sunday. It's gonna be totally awesome." She glared at Parvati and Elizabeth, shoving her lip gloss back into her pocket. "And if either of you bitches utter so much as a word, I'll Crucio you for three hours."

The dark look disappeared from her face and she waggled her fingers at them, blowing a kiss. "Bye! Love you!"

She spun on her heel, sauntered down the hall, and left Elizabeth and Parvati all alone.

**Wow. She makes me sick. I even hate writing for Lavender—but I need a super villain. I thought Lavender Brown would be best for this role: a slutty, diabolical, bitch who wants to sabotage Ron and Hermione's relationship! Hehehe! (Oh, and so sorry I haven't been updating. I got my Pottermore account! And my boyfriend did too! I think you can do the math!) Anyway, there's supposed to be some big end-of-the-term Christmas party held by Justin Finch-Fletchley. It's going to be an interesting night.**

**And, just for you guys, I will write a bonus Neville/Luna lemon. See you then, my darlings…**

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	21. Sunday Morning

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. Seriously. I'm so sorry. D: I've been playing Pottermore, hanging out with friends, seeing The Lion King in 3D with my boyfriend which was fucking AWESOME. So go see it now. :D Anyway, Justin Finch-Fletchey is holding some kind of totally awesome Hufflepuff Christmas party. It's gonna be a big night! **

**~PotterheadKitty~**

Sunday afternoon, Hermione hurried to her dorm from Ron's room. She had to let him know she was getting ready for the party.

Her head was full of thoughts from the conversation she'd overheard that girl's name she always forgot and Parvati Patil.

_Plain Jane Hermione is nothing compared to Lavender._

_She's old news compared to the cutest girl in school._

_Granger might as well give it up—she's so ugly. And Ron's soooo cute. And Lavender is like, the best looking girl at Hogwarts. Granger should call it quits with him. Immediately._

Hermione swallowed her tears as she rounded another corner, her eyes falling to the promise ring on her hand. Ron isn't tired with her. She isn't _old news._

Well, at least she couldn't wait to show Ron her dress at tonight's party. He hadn't seen anything and was completely clueless about her dress—the only thing that he knew was that it was turquoise so he could match her. She wanted him to be dazzled by the sight of her.

She turned the knob to her dorm and opened it, assaulted with a mix of perfumes and a blaring Owl City song. Ginny and Luna were plopped on their four-poster beds, various eye shadows, lip glosses, eye liner pencils, and foundations were splayed out around them. Luna was flipping through a Muggle style magazine, trying to see what colors would go with her pale complexion. Ginny was attempting a smoky eye look.

With a twinge of annoyance, Hermione realized that _her_ eye shadows were near Ginny's left leg. Hermione pointed to it. "That's _mine_," she growled.

Ginny looked sheepish. "Yeah, I know. You just had the perfect shade of gray…" She bit her lip and smiled slightly.

"You okay, Hermione?" Luna was sweeping bronzer on her cheeks.

Hermione sat down and played with Luna's blush brush. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said dryly.

"Great," Luna chirped, buying it. "Guess what Padma taught me? It's a trick to get perfect eyelashes."

"What?" Ginny leaned forward eagerly.

Luna began wrapping her eyelashes around the thin end of her wand. "You can curl your eyelashes with your wand!" When she was done, her right eyelashes looked practically a foot long.

Ginny enthusiastically grabbed her wand and leaned into her mirror and got to work.

Hermione grunted. "I can't believe you're actually using your _wand _for _this_."

They ignored her. Luna skipped to her plastic-clad dress, grabbed it, and skipped to their dorm's bathroom. Ginny finished wand-curling her eyelashes and applied a tiny bit of mascara to them. Her lashes were dark and thick and long and her eyes were bright.

Hermione glared at Ginny's long, perfect red hair, her warm brown eyes, and her pink lips. Ginny was so pretty. And Hermione was…Plain Jane.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "Do you think…I don't know…I'm…prettier than Lavender Brown?"

Ginny stared at her in shock then burst out laughing. "Are you_ kidding _me, Hermione? You're gorgeous. My brother thinks so, Luna and I think so—everybody thinks so. You are_ soooo_ beautiful and Lavender wears a shitload of makeup and has 'charmed boobs'. That piece of trash Lavender is no comparison. I'm not just saying that."

Hermione didn't answer. She picked up her eyeliner pencil and furiously applied it in their room mirror. She was going to be stunning compared to Lavender tonight. And there was nothing that whore can say or do about it.

XXX

Hermione hurried down the stairs, teetering in her heels. Ginny and Luna had left earlier—them being finished getting all done up before her. She crossed the common room, taking in all of the girls giggling in their beautiful dresses of all colors, with their handsome dates with them. They were all whispering excitedly about Justin's party.

She straightened her sleeveless, floor sweeping turquoise gown and touched her French twist gingerly. She marched firmly to the fireplace, where Ron was to meet her.

There he was. He looked absolutely amazing in black dress robes with a shiny turquoise tie, his hair brushed, his face clean shaven. White iPod headphones dangled out of his ears as he waited nervously for her.

She giggled and snuck up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

He jumped and grinned broadly, looking genuinely happy to see her. "Mione," he breathed, smiling. He ripped the headphones out of his ears and wrapped them around his iPod touch. "Hey." His eyes grazed up and down her body. "You look…beau-i-ful."

Her stomach flipped and she blushed. "Thanks, Ronald," she murmured as his lips whispered across hers.

She glanced at herself in her compact mirror. Her lashes were dark and long—she had used Luna's wand technique—and her hair was done up in a very beautiful chignon. Ron looked handsome and classy at her side. She smiled smugly. They looked amazing together.

Now, the last thing she needed to do, was make sure she was stunning compared to She-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named.

**Ugh. Sorry, guys, if this chapter was all choppy and didn't make any sense. It's like five A.M. and I just decided to write. I'm really excited to write the Christmas party chapters! It's gonna be totally awesome. I hope you guys like it—and stay with my story. I really, really, appreciate it. I love you! **

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	22. Just A Feeling

**Jesus Christ it's been FOREVER since I updated. I hope you guys aren't pissed at me. D: And don't worry, I haven't canceled my story. I love how it's turning out. Mmkay, so Ron and Hermione have just left for Justin Finch-Fletchley's end-of-term formal Hufflepuff Christmas party. (Merlin, that was a mouthful.) Hermione made sure she looked gorgeous tonight. Ron still hasn't told Hermione what happened almost happened in the library. Where is Lavender? What does she have planned? We'll find out! **

**~PotterheadKitty~**

Ron crossed the campus, his arm locked with Hermione. He straightened his dress robes as he walked to the Hufflepuff wing of Hogwarts near the kitchens. Couples swept past them, walking through the painting that obviously led to the formal party.

"Ready?" Hermione asked him, squeezing his arm.

"Yeah," Ron said as convincingly as he could. He took a deep breath and stared at the portrait.

Hermione didn't notice Ron's awkwardness. She tugged his arm and they crossed into the Hufflepuff common room.

The interior of the Hufflepuff common room had been turned into a beautiful, sparkling white ballroom. Snow rained down from the ceiling, making the room shimmer. Lining two of the four walls were long tables full of hams, turkeys, goose, puddings, cakes, pies and more. The second one was filled with nearly every kind of drink imaginable. Round, two person tables draped with tablecloths were tucked in the corner. An enormous Christmas tree towered in the center of the grand ballroom and a bluesy Adele song hummed over the hidden speakers.

Ron's stunned eyes ran over the ballroom. Girls weren't strip teasing their boyfriends and guys weren't trying to feel up their girlfriends. They were acting…civilized. _Formal_.

He spotted Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna near the Christmas tree. Ginny looked great in a sparkling, emerald green party dress. Luna stood next to her in a floor sweeping, lipstick red halter gown. In her hand was plate of pudding. Neville and Harry were laughing with them. Just as Ron was getting ready to point them out, someone walked in front of them.

Justin Finch-Fletchley sauntered over, a glass of red wine in each of his hands. Hannah Abbott, dressed in a beautiful, simple black number was at his side, her arm in his, smiling broadly. Her smile faded when she looked at Hermione, a jealous look crossing her face.

"Hey, guys!" Justin said, handing each of them a wineglass.

"Hi, Justin," Hermione said, taking a sip. "This place is beautiful. You did a fantastic job."

Justin ducked his head, his brown hair falling into his eyes. "It wasn't all me—I can't take full credit. Hannah helped out a lot." He gazed at Hannah with a dopey, lovesick expression. Ron grinned.

"Yeah, I gotta admit," Ron murmured. "Everyone is actually acting, well, _appropriate_ for once."

"I know." Justin rolled his eyes. "It's great that people aren't being disgusting. I thought we would show them the true meaning of a party."

Ron laughed. "Good job, you guys."

"Thanks." Hannah smiled at Ron, not acknowledging Hermione. She squeezed Justin's arm a bit territorially, turning away from Hermione. "More people are coming."

"Oh." He turned back to Ron and Hermione. "I'll see you later, guys," Justin said, beaming, and then walked toward the door to greet more guests.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione turned eagerly to Ron. "Did you _see _that? Hannah was so freaking _jealous _of me! _Me! _I look amazing!" She squealed and grabbed Ron's hands.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" he asked, stunned. "You usually never care about looks."

She just shrugged and pointed. "Fred's here."

Fred Weasley had his arms around Angelina Johnson. Her hair was out of its typical braided style—it was down and flowing past her shoulders. She wore a striking, one shoulder purple gown. Fred faithfully wore a purple tie with his dress robes.

Ron couldn't resist making fun of him. "Nice tie, Freddie," he said, snickering.

"You too," Fred replied. "Just make sure to zip up your fly before you try and poke fun at me."

Ron looked down in shock—but he was fine. Hermione and Angelina burst out laughing and Fred stood there smirking. Ron's face was about as red as his hair as lifted his head. "Screw you, Fred!" he fumbled.

"Love you too!" he sang, and he wrapped his arms around Angelina again and they disappeared into the crowd.

Ron looked around the now-packed ballroom. He froze when he saw Lee Jordan and Elizabeth making out by the chocolate fountain. _If Elizabeth was here, then was Lavender? Shit…_

Hermione tugged on Ron's arm and motioned to the DJ table in the head of the ballroom. The turn tables were set up on a risen platform, so it overlooked the party. "They're about to start something," she said to him.

As if on cue, the DJ stood up and shut off Adele. "Let's get this party started!" he screamed into his microphone. He was switched to LMFAO and the crowd started fist pumping, snow still twinkling above them.

Who literally appeared out of nowhere, Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna were right next to them. "Lighten up, Weasley!" Neville shouted in his ear. "It's the last party before the holiday! Why are you so stiff tonight?"

Ron blinked. As the music surged around them, and he saw Hermione jumping and laughing with Ginny and Luna, he felt a little better. Lavender was nowhere to be seen, and he wasn't going to have her ruin the night for him.

"I'm not stiff!" he shouted back at Neville. "Do you know who I am?"

He and Harry laughed and started dancing. The strobe lights pulsed and the music thumped.

Ginny stopped dancing, and a strobe light lit the horror on her face. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"What?" Hermione looked around. "Ginny, what is it?"

Still not changing her expression, Ginny pointed to the DJ table. Ron looked. There, in a tight red sequined party dress and bright red stilettos was a beautiful girl with long, blond hair. She was leaning over the DJ, giving him a full view down her dress as if she were flirting with him.

Lavender Brown.

Ron tried to push through the wall of kids. "Shit, shit, shit," he growled. But no one was moving—he was trapped. "Get out of the way!"

The music abruptly stopped and everyone looked around. "Turn the goddamn music back on!" a voice screamed that sounded suspiciously like George Weasley.

"Just a sec," Lavender crooned into the DJ's mike. She picked it up and sauntered around the stage, aware that every guy was trying to take a peek up her already impossibly high dress. "We'll get back to moshing in fist pumping in a moment." Her eyes landed on Hermione, her mouth in a wiggly smile. _Game on, bitch_, she mouthed.

"I have an announcement to make," she said, smiling. "Won-Won, won't you please come up on stage for a bit?"

**CLIFFHANGER. Like a boss. Lavender is such a bitch, I love it! I gotta get my outfit together for the rave tonight with my boyfriend. Aww yeah! Anyway, Lavender is getting ready to make a fantastic announcement at Justin's party. What is she gonna say? And where in the hell is Draco Malfoy? We'll see next time, darlings.**

**Flame me and I will tie you to a chair and play Justin Bieber over and over again. Yeah. I'm that sadistic.**

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	23. I Can't Lie

**BEFORE I START, I'M SO SORRY. I've never gotten around to finally updating. The Microsoft Word on my computer has been screwing up since forever. I'M SO SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. xD**

**Oh, well. I left you guys with a huge cliffhanger, and now it's time to clear up the Lavender/Draco/Hermione/Ron situation. I'm still alive, in case you've been wondering. Anyway, this isn't the longest chapter I've posted, but it's the best I can do!**

**I'll shut up now! READ. A shocker is in this chapter that you don't wanna miss!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**

Lavender smiled as she walked up and down the length of the stage. All eyes were on her, confused and expectant.

"Yoo-hoo, Won-Won. I called for you. I know you're out there!"

Nearly everyone within a ten foot radius turned to stare at Ron. He couldn't bear to look at Hermione's face, so he turned and parted his way through the crowd of whispering kids.

Lavender, still holding the microphone, strutted to Ron's side as he climbed onstage. "Your wittle Lavvy-poo has a surprise for you," she cooed. With one little wink at the DJ, the DJ lapsed into some kind of mix tape. The first song blared out the speakers.

"This love has taken it's toll, on me, she said goodbye, too many times before..."

The chorus finished and the next sample of a Maroon 5 song on the mix tape came on. And the next one. And the next one.

Hermione dropped her clutch but made no move to get it. "No way," she whispered. "She did not..." The bitch had some how gotten ahold of the exact Maroon 5 playlist Hermione had created for Ron's iPod.

"H-how did you get those?" Ron gasped, recognizing them too.

"Don't be silly, Won-Won," Lavender replied. "You showed it to me. After we made out." She smiled sweetly, looking more like some kind of leering elf. "In the library, remember?"

Ron's ears went bright red. "We never made out! Are you mental?"

"Oh, yes you did!" a girl's voice piped up. Parvati Patil and her blond Hufflepuff friend, Elizabeth, pranced their way onstage.

"I saw you guys," sneered Parvati. "I have proof right here. Look!" She stuck her iPhone under Ron's nose. There, on the screen, was a clear photo of Lavender pressing Ron against a bookshelf in the library. The way the camera was angled definitely look like they were in the middle of snogging.

"I was there," Elizabeth added. "Ron was all over Lavender. I was worried they were gonna start shagging right there-"

Hermione ran over to the stage and snatched the iPhone away in one fluid motion. Ron watched the play of emotions go across her face. Shock, anger, pain, bewilderment...Her hand shook as she slowly handed it back to Parvati.

Parvati smirked and gave Lavender a little nod, and Lavender winked in return.

Ron's heart raced through his chest. There was no fucking way Lavender was going to ruin this. "Hermione-"

"How could you?" she shrieked, stepping back from him.

Shit. "No-"

"I know...what I saw, Ronald," Hermione whispered. Her voice was cold and remote. "I saw the picture. I trusted you-"

"How could you trust these bloody skanks?" Ron gasped. He reached for Hermione's shaking hand but she pulled away fast.

"I guess the rumors are true!" she gasped. "You have been seeing her! How do you explain the picture, Ronald? HOW?"

"She-she-"

Before Ron could answer, there was a loud bang. Everyone turned to the door as it swung open. "Now what?" Theodore Nott cried. A shock of messy, white blond hair bobbed into the audience.

Draco Malfoy.

"Drakey! You came!" Pansy Parkinson squealed over the growing murmurs. She'd spent the entire night sitting miserably at one of the tables waiting for her date.

But, it didn't look like Draco was intending to show up. He was wearing a holey white t-shirt-though it was freezing outside-and a pair of black faded Slytherin Quidditch sweatpants. A dying cigarette was in his right hand. He took one last furious drag and tossed it in the Christmas tree.

"Oh." Lavender sounded stunned. Her face went a shade paler. "H-hey." She collected herself, smirked, and stuck her ridiculous boobs out at him. Draco didn't bat an eye. "Draco-"

"Stuff it, slut," he snapped. He ignored Pansy's outstretched hand and fought his way to the stage.

"What's he doing?" Neville hissed to Harry. Harry just shook his head and shrugged, just as baffled as he was.

"Give me the mike," Draco sneered "And I'll tell them what you told me."

"What?" Lavender squealed as he wrenched the microphone from her.

Hermione turned away. She was shocked because of Ron's betrayal, annoyed by Lavender, and embarrassed by having to watch her whole relationship implode in front of all of Hogwarts. To make matters worse, Draco Malfoy had shown up to humiliate her more? "I don't have time for this," she sniffed, reaching for the promise ring on her finger.

"Wait a sec, Granger," Draco said. "Now, I know I don't help you and Weasel, cause...well, you know why. But believe it or not, I can see wrong from right. Lavender slept with me to try and keep me quiet.

"It was Brown who started those rumors about her and Weasley, making you guys break up. She asked Diggory to assist"-heavy sarcasm- "her on this bullshit. She set up the whole Potions tutoring sessions with Diggory, so you guys would get closer with each other. That way, she'll have Weasel to herself."

Hermione's mouth opened, but no sound came out. "What?"

"I'm not finished. She told Diggory to attempt to shag you, but it sort of turned out different. Weasel roughed him up, he ran scared. Also, she roped Tweedledee and Tweedledum over here"-he jabbed a thumb to Parvati and Elizabeth-"to help her break you two up. So here we are now."

Draco pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tossing the mike to the ground. A ringing silence followed, the only noise was Lavender's pathetic squeals and wails. "My work here is done," he said, a trademark smirk on his face. The crowd roared with laughter and applause at Lavender, Parvati, and Elizabeth's expense.

"It's what the bitch gets!" Alicia Spinnet yelled out.

"It's your fault!" Lavender screeched at Parvati and Elizabeth. Her hair was getting frizzy with her distraught. "You should-if you hadn't-UGH! What is it, chipmunk?"

Hermione, who had been walking towards Lavender, said nothing. She pulled her wand out of her clutch dramatically and murmured, "Densaugeo."

All three girls' teeth rapidly grew ridiculously large and heavy. The students laughed so hard tears ran down their faces as the girls' shoulders slumped under the increasing weight of their front teeth. Lavender sobbed with embarrassment and fled out of the ballroom, followed closely by her lackeys.

The DJ, eagerly trying to regain the flow of the party, switched back on to LMFAO. Kids immediately began frantically texting about what they just saw. This would be everywhere by sunrise.

Still on the stage, Ron turned to Hermione and smiled, slowly. "Looks like someone owes someone an apology."

"Right. I'll apologize to Madam Pomfrey for bothering her with the bitches."

Ron smirked and kissed her. She melted into him, kicking herself for almost losing him again, over nothing. As Ron's hands slid up her back, she pulled back. "Hold that thought, Ronald! I'll be right back!"

"Where-"

Before he could get the question out, she darted out of the ballroom.

XXX

Hermione hurried through the snowy campus of Hogwarts, lifting her dress so it wouldn't get dirty. Annoyed, she kicked off her heels and carried them in her hands.

"Wait a minute, Malfoy! Malfoy!"

Smiling with relief, she saw the bright, white-blond hair of Draco's against the blackness of the night. "Wait!"

He stopped walking and turned to her. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Probably going to hang out with Blaise. Might sneak out to the Three Broomsticks." He leaned against the wall. "What do you want, Granger?"

"Why?" she gasped. "Why did you help us back there, with Lavender? You can tell me-it's just us here..."

Draco smirked and tossed his dying cigarette into a bush. In the background, Hermione could hear the low strums of "A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong, Love" by Celestina Warbeck coming from the Hufflepuff wing of Hogwarts. Surprisingly, it made the scene kind of, well, romantic.

He was quiet for such a long time, Hermione wondered if he heard her question. "You just don't get it, do you?" he murmured suddenly. "For such a smart little Muggle-born, you're extremely dense."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah?"

"I never had the chance to tell you-after the whole Brown shit-but...you look incredible tonight. Absolutely breathtaking. You always do, Granger."

Hermione blushed and looked down. Her head snapped up, narrowing her eyes. Wait, what? Who is this guy and what has he done with Draco Malfoy?

"You're confused." He snickered.

"You're avoiding my question!"

He walked closer to her, pressing her up against the cold brick wall. "You really don't get it..."

"M-Malfoy?"

"If Brown succeeded in her bullshit, you would've been hurt. As much as it pains me to say it...I, well, I couldn't stand...to see you hurt, Granger."

Hermione's heart was jumping through her chest. She felt everything go numb below the neck-but it had nothing to do with the cold.

"By the way...I love Maroon 5."

She opened her mouth to speak, but, interrupting her, Draco leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft, sweet kiss, his smoky lips molding to hers. Shocked tingles shot from head to toe.

Draco pulled away very slowly, his eyes still closed, a small smile on his lips. Hermione reached up to her mouth, stunned to absolute immobility.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

She said nothing.

Draco smirked. "Merry Christmas...Hermione."

With one last wink and a quick spin on his heel, Draco Malfoy swaggered into the snowy blackness.

**Oooh! Dramione action! I've been reading a lot of Dramione fanfics, and I became inspired to throw that in the mix! So, yeah. Lavender's been taken care of, thanks to Draco. Ginny and Harry slept together. Malfoy played his role in the story. Hermione and Ron are still dating. Maroon 5's still bringing people at Hogwarts together. My story is almost complete. *sigh***

**What more is there to do?**

**Oh, right! My Luna/Neville lemon and my long awaited Ron/Hermione lemon! The Luna/Neville shall be some kind of bonus chapter (meaning it won't fit anywhere in the story). **

**Even though it seems like everything on the planet has prevented me from updating, I wanted to thank you Kittyheads for still sticking with me. I love you guys. :D My next Fanfic shall be Dramione! I'll keep you posted on that!**

**Until next update, I'm signing off!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	24. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Hey, ****Kittyheads! I missed you guys! This chapter's gonna be Christmas Day-once they are back home from Hogwarts. I keep getting private messages to show Ron's reaction to Harry and Ginny's, well, shagging, so that will be here. **  
><strong>My boyfriend helped me write this one. He says hello to you all~<strong>  
><strong>I am SO glad I didn't get any hate mail on the Dramione splash I put in the last chapter! I'm happy you guys were happy! And don't worry, LunaNeville lemon is after this. It's gonna be so hard to write. Crapppp. **  
><strong>But first...<strong>  
><strong>WARNING. THIS IS AN M-RATED CHAPTER. LEMON SCENE. THE LONG-AWAITED ROMIONE LEMON IS HERE.<strong>  
><strong>LEMON = SEX SCENE.<strong>  
><strong>LEMON. SEX SCENE. SEXUAL CONTENT. LEMON.<strong>  
><strong>SO DON'T REPORT ME. I WARNED YOU. <strong>  
><strong>(P.S.-LOOOONG chapter!)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! :D<strong>  
><strong>~PotterheadKitty~<strong>

On December 25th, Ginny wrapped a long box and eagerly threw herself into Harry's arms, tackling him back into the couch.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Harry!" she squealed. In her hands, she held a brand-new Nimbus Two Thousand and Two. Mrs. Weasley laughed at Ginny's reaction, waving her wand casually to clean up the wrapping paper Ginny had strewn all over the floor.

It was a happy, warm, Christmas at the Burrow. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had joined the Weasleys a couple of days before. Fred and George were showing off the new dragon-skin coats Sirius and Lupin had bought them, Charlie flipped excitedly through the dragon book Hermione had given him, and presents were and boxes were littered around everyone's feet. Celestina Warbeck's new Christmas ballad was humming through Mrs. Weasley's radio, and a fire crackled comfortably in the background.

And, of course, every single person around the tree was wearing one of Mrs. Weasley's hand-knitted Christmas sweaters. Except for Fleur, who was perched in the fare corner of the living room, her exquisite face turned up in an extremely annoyed expression.

"Here, Ron, this one's yours," Luna singsonged, skipping toward Ron. Smiling, he took the gift as Luna bounded back into Neville's lap, murmuring to him about the dangers of nargles in mistletoe.

Hermione peered over Ron's shoulder, grinning, as he lifted the box's lid. "No way!" he gasped. "Chudley Cannons robes! I've wanted these for years!" He turned frantically around the room. "Who gave this to me? Mum? Dad? Harry? WHO?"

Hermione giggled and raised her hand. "Guilty."

"You!" Ron practically screamed, squeezing Hermione tightly. Everyone else in the room laughed.

"Who else, Ronald? Sometimes, I swear, you can be so dense."

He was still excited about the new robes in front of him. He spoke quickly. "Well, cause, you usually get me some kind of homework planner or book-"

She smiled and rooted around the bottom of the box under the robes. "You better be glad I didn't get you another homework planner. I got you a book on the history of Quidditch instead."

Fred and George howled with laughter at this as Ron rolled his eyes. "Figures," he grumbled, but opened it up anyway.

"Well, that's all everyone!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, smiling at all the happy faces. "This has been one of the best Christmases we've had, I'd say!" Fleur was up, out of her seat, and halfway across the room before anyone could even react to Mr. Weasley's words. "Thank goo'ness eet eez ovar," she muttered on her way out. Bill smiled sheepishly at his mother-who was looking as if she might hex Fleur-and followed his fiance out.

Ginny yawned and stretched. She snaked an arm playfully around Harry's waist and kissed him, ignoring the stern looks from her parents. They bustled out of the house to see Bill off. Sirius and Lupin said their goodbyes as they set off for their room at the Leaky Cauldron. Charlie clomped upstairs, carrying his gifts in his arms. Fred and George followed behind, grinning and murmuring to each other about at all of their new presents. Left in the living room was Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Neville.

"What's with you two?" Ron was snapping at Ginny and Harry. "You've been so...touchy-feely lately. The PDA with you two's at an all time high." He looked pointedly at his sister practically sitting on Harry's lap.

It seemed as Ron's accusation started a chain reaction. Neville let out a snort of laughter and clapped a hand over his mouth. Luna giggled and buried her head in Neville's chest. Hermione smirked, but Harry paled and dropped the tin of caramel candies Hagrid had given him. "Um..."

"What?" Ron barked, studying everyone's faces.

Ginny sighed and faced her brother, unabashed. "We shagged, Ron. A little bit before the holiday."

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands, bracing himself for his friend's wrath. Ron's ears were beet red and he barreled toward Ginny, knocking over a Christmas gnome.

"WHAT?" he screamed. He kicked an empty box across the room and clenched his hands into fists. "THE-YOU-HOW-HARRY!"

Harry raised his hands helplessly and backed into the Christmas tree in a hasty rush to get out of Ron's line of attack. "Ron-please-listen to me-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-"

"You leave him alone!" Ginny snapped, standing up too.

"Ronald," Hermione said calmly. She walked protectively in front of Harry, who was still cowering against the tree. "Don't start on Harry. Weren't you and Neville the ones who were egging him on to shag Ginny?"

Ron turned away, fuming. "We were drunk, Hermione-"

"Don't be hypocritical, you little douchebag," Ginny barked. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him after her. He seemed to be happy to hightail it out of there as fast as possible.

Ron spun around, gaping at Hermione after they disappeared. "Ginny-Harry-they-"

Neville shrugged. "You did say that, though, Ronnie. Don't go back on your word." He grinned, took Luna's hand, and followed Harry up the stairs.

Hermione walked over to Ron, who was now practically hyperventilating, and ran her fingers against his neck. "Calm down," she whispered. "Don't be upset. Harry loves her so much, and he takes good care of her. Rather him than Dean or Michael, right?"

Ron nodded once curtly and sighed. He seemed to thaw out under her soft touch. "Right," he murmured, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"What?" asked Hermione. She felt tingles dance up her spine as Ron wrapped his strong arms around her small waist.

"You're just..." He smiled slightly, his sleepy eyes boring into hers. "...I dunno. You make me really happy. You calm me down, too. You're...perfect."

Hermione's heart swelled to her throat and her knees felt a little weak. She ducked her head, cheeks blazing red. He grinned at her and kissed the corner of her mouth softly. "Let's get upstairs. I'm exhausted."

She giggled in excitement as Ron lead her through the Burrow's maze of little hallways. He stopped at his door, scowling at Ginny's locked, silenced bedroom, and walked inside.

She'd been in Ron's bedroom before, but she was still shocked by how...orange it was in there. Chudley Cannons merchandise literally was everywhere, and moving Quidditch posters covered his walls. The smiling players waved at them, shooting across the field on their brooms. She smiled at the framed, moving picture Neville had taken of them on Ron's nightstand. They were leaning in for a kiss at the Hufflepuff vs Slytherin Quidditch game a few weeks back.

Ron carefully hung up his new robes in his small closet as Hermione perched on his bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him "casually" flick his wand at his bedroom door, murmuring a silencing charm.

Smiling to herself, she pretended she hadn't noticed and turned toward Ron's small TV. There was a commercial for St. Mungo's on.

Ron smirked at her, pulling off his mother's sweater. "Look, Mum isn't here, Mione. You don't have to wear that ghastly thing anymore." He pointed to her blue sweater.

She giggled and pulled it off, revealing the thin, spaghetti strap tank top she'd worn under it. Hermione felt the satisfaction of watching Ron's eyes pop out momentarily. But then he collected himself and tossed his maroon sweater to the floor.

Hermione-once again, out of the corner of her eye-watched Ron slide out of his jeans. She couldn't help but stare as she watched him get comfortable. He ran his hand through his hair-sweet Merlin, that was attractive-and turned his back to her. He looked gorgeous and toned in his muscle shirt and Chudley boxers. Her eyes greedily took in his body-his messy red hair falling into his lazy, blue eyes, his broad shoulders, the little smattering of light freckles on his face...I can't believe he's mine...she felt herself getting warm a little down south...

Ron, meanwhile, angled his body away from Hermione. He didn't want her to see the awkward tent in the front of his boxers, even though she has seen it before. It was still completely embarrassing every time. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm down. But it was so hard to calm down, with the most beautiful girl on the planet sprawled out on his bed, in a thin little tank top and skinny jeans. Her wild,bronze hair splayed out against his pillows and her long legs seemed to go on forever. Her arms were a pale, luminous shade of vanilla, contrasting with the orange bedspread. And she was staring at him. Bloody hell.

Hermione smiled as he snuggled into bed next to her and she melted into him. Her curly head rested on Ron's beautiful abs, and he traced patterns on her back with his finger.

"That was nice, huh?" she asked him. "Your family is so sweet-and a lot more fun than mine."

"Really?" Ron said sarcastically, muting the TV. "I thought the people who raised you were living life on the edge."

Hermione smacked him on the shoulder. "Git."

"You love me."

She giggled and rolled her eyes. She couldn't argue with that.

"Still can't believe you're my girlfriend," he mumbled unexpectedly, cupping her face in his hands. "You're so gorgeous, babe. Stunning."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head. "I don't see it."

"Must be blind, then. All that reading must strain your eyes."

"Git," she repeated.

"You love me," he replied.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Ron's finger continued to run up and down her back, and once, his hand dipped so low she felt the top of his finger poke into her jeans. His breath was warm and comforting, and Hermione snuggled against him again. She loved him so much. She loved these intimate moments with him, just staying together. The rising and falling of Ron's chest was almost like a lullaby. He's definitely my little ginger teddy bear, she thought, smiling to herself.

"Ronald?" she whispered.

"Mmm?" He looked down at her, stroking her hair, and her heart went into free fall again.

She pushed herself up on the pillows so she was facing him. "Can I, um...kiss you?"

"Do you even have to ask, Mione?" he replied. She felt her legs turn to mush as his mouth pressed against hers. She tugged on his hair and his lips became more demanding and urgent. He tasted like the delicious combination of hot chocolate and peppermint, and Hermione found it extremely intoxicating. He grabbed her leg severly and hitched it up around his waist, slipping his tongue in between her lips. She eagerly responded with her own and tried to pull him closer. She wished she was strong enough to keep him here forever.

When they had to reluctantly break apart for the inevitable breath, he pressed his forehead against hers. "I have to do something first."

"What?" Hermione murmured, disappointed as he slid out of her grip.

Ron didn't reply. He picked up his iPod touch and placed it into the speaker. He scrolled through his songs as Hermione watched him, amused. He pressed a button and slid back into bed.

"What are you-" He held his hand up to silence her and smiled.

_You push me, I don't have the strength to resist or control you,_

_Take me down, take me down_

Hermione caught onto his mood immediately. She giggled and ran her hand down his chest. He grabbed her again and continued to kiss her, if not more passionately and lustfully than before.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Do you see what you're doing to me?"

"What am I doing?" she murmured. He stared at her. Her lips were red and her cheeks were flushed. Random parts of her hair were tangled from where he had tugged during their intense kissing. Merlinnnnn.

_You hurt me, but do I deserve this?_  
><em>You make me so nervous,<em>  
><em>Calm me down, calm me down<em>

He groaned and gestured to his boxers. "This." Ron watched as her eyes widened considerably and she smiled, placing her hand on top of it; Ron hissed out in lust and shock.

"Aww," she cooed. "Does my little Won-Won need attention?"

His eyes darkened. "You're going to get in trouble for that one," he whispered huskily. He pushed her back down onto the pillows, unbuttoning her skinny jeans and sliding them off her. His breath quickened as he realized she was wearing lacy black panties. His Chudley boxers twitched painfully.

Hermione's heart was skyrocketing at a flying pace. Quickly, and somewhat desperately, she yanked Ron's shirt over his head and felt his warm chest press against hers and he lay on top of her. His big hands slid slowly under her tank top and his fingers brushed her breast.

"Take it off," she growled. Ron laughed. He loved how she became a damn animal when they went this far. And he loved how only he knew this side of her. It was ridiculously sexy.

_Wake you up, in the middle of the night to say_  
><em>I will never walk away again<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna leave this bed<em>

Slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, he pulled off the tank top, and once again, his member gave a sharp jolt. His eyes widened and his breath quickened.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Damn..."

She was wearing Ron's favorite bra on her-the black lacy one. "See something you like?"

He leaned into her ear, his teeth grazing her lobe as he whispered. She shivered at the contact, feeling that warm rush again. "You...are surprisingly evil, you know that?" he hissed. "Here you are, initiating a make out session, then you're letting me take your clothes off, and now you're wearing myfavorite bra on you?"

Her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head at the feeling of Ron's teeth and hot breath against her ear. It took her a bit to try and think clearly. "Well...you're the one who performed a silencing charm and paraded around the room in your boxers. How can you not expect me to get dirty thoughts?"

_So come here, _  
><em>and never leave this place<em>

He lowered his head to her exposed neck and lapped up and down the length. "You talk too much. Shut up for a few minutes...or hours."

Before she could reply, Ron enveloped his arms around her and lifted her up off the mattress. His experienced hands unbuckled her bra and it tumbled down onto her lap. He lifted it up and dropped it in his nightstand drawer, shutting it protectively.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Ron's mouth closed around her left nipple. Her words turned to mush and her head lolled back. She wrapped her legs around his back and pushed his head deeper into her breast.

"Ronalddd..." She gasped as his tongue danced swiftly over her skin, biting her right nipple instead. His tongue slid down her stomach, across her ribs, down to her waist, Hermione squirming under him the whole way down.

_Perfection of your face,_  
><em>slows me down, slows me down<em>

"Merlin," Ron gasped. "You taste so fucking good. Like apples, almost..."

She just moaned in response, her body still tingling from the feeling of Ron's mouth.

Smirking, he hooked his fingers around her panties and slipped them down her endless, creamy legs. She angled her body up, allowing him to take them off completely.

Ron dropped his head down to Hermione's most private area, sniffing the air around her legs appreciatively. "You smell good, too," he complimented. Her cheeks blazed red again and she made quite the rude hand gesture at him.

"Love you too," he replied, and winked naughtily at her.

He dropped his head again and continued to taste her-only this time it was the very edge of her thighs. He smiled to himself when he felt her breath quicken as he reached her maidenhood, but he continued to tease her. It was fun.

"Ronald!" she groaned out loud. "Taste me!"

"Your wish is my command," he whispered. He brushed his nose against the very tips of her folds. The low groan that came from Hermione's mouth was enough to jerk his member again. He realized she was getting restless, and he just couldn't take it anymore. Ron enveloped her vagina between his lips, and her screams, moans, and strings of profanities only prompted him to go faster.

_So fall down, I need you to trust me,_  
><em>Go easy, don't rush me<em>

Hermione's eyes rolled in the back of her head yet again. The feeling of Ron's hot tongue sucking and licking her most innocent area of her body. Her legs locked around his head and she pressed his face into her. Her moans grew louder...

And he stopped.

She glared down at him, furious lust flashing in her brown eyes. "You're impossible," she gasped. "I can't wait much longer. Come here."

Ron laughed, climbing back up the bed and kissing her deeply, the taste of her still on his tongue. Hermione pushed her naked body against him, her hands running down the planes of his abs. Annoyed, she realized Ron was still in his boxers.

He smirked at her. "Want me to get these out of the way, Mione?"

_Help me out, why don't you help me out?_

_Wake you up, in the middle of the night to say_

Hermione only growled in response.

Laughing at the effect he had on her, he dramatically slipped his Chudley boxers off. Hermione felt her eyes pop open at the very sight of...him. Her eyes raked the long, rock-hard length and the expanse of his naked body. His broad shoulders, his beautifully sculpted abs...she never got over this. "Merlin," she breathed.

"Like something you see?" he repeated in a high falsetto.

She smirked at him and yanked his member forcefully. Ron's eyes rolled in the back of his head and his breath hissed from between his teeth. "Yes," she said casually.

When he opened his eyes, they were nearly midnight blue from his desire. "Mione," he whispered raggedly. "Don't...I can't take it..."

_I will never walk away again,_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_So you say go, it isn't worth it_

_And I say no, it isn't perfect_

Ron fished for his wand, his hand trembling slightly from his excitement. He mumbled a birth control charm, and positioned himself above her. She let out a long moan as he kissed her neck.

"Ready?" he murmured against her throat.

She just nodded. Her hands curled to fists around the sheets with anticipation. "Take me, Won-Won."

His eyes grew nearly black as he yanked her by her hair, kissing her so roughly and harshly she thought she might faint. He shoved her back down on the pillows and she giggled. He lowered his mouth by her ear, biting down on her lobe. "This is not a laughing matter, Hermione. I will not be called...Won-Won."

He repositioned himself, looked her right in the eye, and entered her.

_So I stay instead, I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_Take it, take it all, take all that I have,_

_I'd give it all away just to get you back_

Hermione's mind spun with warmth and bliss as she and Ron were...connected in ways she couldn't even explain. She sat up and pressed her heels into the small of his back and tried to push herself on him.

As they were facing each other, the sweat pouring down both of their faces as Ron continued to pump into her, he kissed her. Their tongues tangled an

d Ron's nails dug deeper in her waist.

_And fake it, fake it all,_

_Take what I can get_

_Knocking so loud, can you hear me yet? _

"Mmm..." Ron pulled back, watching the little pink "O" her mouth was making and the way her damp curls were falling into her wide, brown eyes. He pulled her tighter to him, enjoying the warm feeling of her breasts against his chest.

_Try to stay away, but you can't forget,_

_wake you up, in the middle of the the night to say,_

_I will never walk away again,_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

"I love you," he whispered roughly in her ear, thrusting into her again. His thrusts became faster and rougher and he realized Hermione's moans and pleas for him to go faster were getting louder.

Her voice was like music to his ears. Her nails were scratching up and down his back as Ron's penis hit new places inside of her body. He groaned loudly and kissed her neck passionately.

She was getting closer.

_Take it, take it all, take all that I have,_

_Take it, take it all, take all that I have,_

"I...love you..." She shoved herself on him again and her head slumped back. "Ronald...I'm-"

"Look at me," he panted, staring into her eyes. "I want to see you."

_Take it, take it all, take all that I have,_

_Take it, take it all, take all that I have,_

She obliged, gazing right at Ron with a bit of difficulty. It felt as if her body was going to explode. "RONALD!"

"Hermione...!"

Their eyes squeezed tight and there was a few dizzying seconds of heaven. Ron collapsed on top of her, sweatier and sleepier than after a rough game of Quidditch.

"A...mazing," Hermione gasped. She rolled over-trying her best to squirm under his heavy weight-and grabbed her wand. She panted a cleaning spell to take care of his sheets.

"Bloody..." He ran his hand through his hair and shifted over on the bed, pulling his blankets up to cover them. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're so beau-i-ful."

Hermione giggled and snuggled into him. "Guess what, Ronald?"

"What?" he replied, yawning.

"Maroon 5's right. If I could, I'm never gonna leave this bed either."

He smirked and kissed her. "I wouldn't either. Not for all the Chudley Cannons robes in the world."

_Take it, take it all, take all that I have,_

_Take it, take it all, take all that I have,_

_Take it, take it all, take all that I have,_

_Take it, take it all, take all that I have._

**Whew! That was so much fun to write! Yeah, a bit of a songfic! I hope it was worth waiting over 20 chapters for! **

**Well, my friends, this is the end. I loved every minute of writing my beautiful tale, on a modernized Hogwarts. :D Read my next story, "The One That Got Away" (title is in debate). It's a Dramione story! Add me as your favorite author and follow me. I'll start on it very soon. **

**I love you, Kittyheads. Thanks for sticking with me throughout my whole first Fanfiction. I wanna see you all again! I also hope that I introduced the gods of music, Maroon 5, to a new fanbase. Stay faithful, guys. **

**PotterheadKitty, signing off!**

**~PotterheadKitty~**


	25. Bonus Luna and Neville Lemon!

**First, before I start on my bonus, I need to address something. These overly negative reviews from anonymous people are really pissing me off. Cut it out. You took the time to read my entire story, and then you're gonna post some crap, acting like I have no feelings. Trolling isn't funny. Do me a favor and get a life.**

**Now that that's out of the way, time to get started! This was probably the most difficult thing I ever had to write. I mean, my characters are already slightly OOC enough, so it's REALLY hard to try and make a Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sex scene passionate, funny, and, well, in character. My, Godric, this was hard. I had to study other NL/LL lemons-which there weren't many-and piece together my own thing. Ugh. Don't flame me, I know this is bad enough already. xD**

**So, this is Neville/Luna's first time. It was in February that same year. YES, I KNOW Luna is in Ravenclaw. It's just a lot easier for me and my writing just to put her in Gryffindor. :P**

**I'm not gonna jump right into the lemon either. I'm gonna build up to it in a real chapter. **

**I went on for a long-ass time. You know what a lemon is by now. ENJOY!**

**(PS-SUPER LONG CHAPTER!)**

~PotterheadKitty~

"Neville!" Harry shouted.

Neville Longbottom snorted awake and fell face-first onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet and looked frantically around the room, stunned. Both Ron and Harry were staring at him-Harry looked apologetic, Ron looked thrilled.

"Y-yeah?" he stammered, rubbing his nose. "Um...ow..what is it?"

Ron snickered and tossed at pillow at him. "You were dreaming about shagging Luna for the third time this week," he said in a teasing voice.

"I was?" Neville asked blankly. He groaned in annoyance and flopped on his bed. "I was talking in my sleep again, wasn't I?"

"Unfortunately," Harry murmured.

"What was I saying?"

"More like what were you doing," Ron said, laughing, nearly rolling off the bed himself. He then started exaggeratedly making a masturbating motion with his hand above his crotch. He falsely imitated Neville's voice as well: _"Mmmm, ohhh, LUNA, I just love your sweeeeeet mouth on me!"_

Harry groaned and covered his face in disgust. "Ew. That's not what he was saying, and you know it."

Neville's ears went bright red. He turned to Harry, trying his best to ignore Ron's...whatever. "_Is_ he exaggerating? Is that really what I was doing in my sleep?"

Harry seemed to be extremely uncomfortable answering this question. "Well...er, yeah, mate..." He looked at his friend apologetically, patting him on the shoulder.

Neville sighed heavily. "Merlin, is it _so_ wrong to have dreams about a girl I'm completely in love with? And Ron, _quit it!_" Smiling, he stopped, standing up and walking toward the door, not bothering to put on a shirt. "And where are you going?"

"Hermione's room." He grinned suggestively. "See ya." And with that, he was gone.

Harry shuffled back toward his bed and checked Neville's clock. "Mate, it's one in the morning. Do you want to go back to bed now? I know I do." He began to slide his glasses off.

"No, I don't want to sleep," Neville grumbled. He paced back and forth around the area of the dorm. "I might embarrass myself by...you know." He waved his hand toward his crotch.

Harry blinked his bright green eyes blankly. "Ron's not here. And don't worry, you won't have to worry about me making fun of you."

"I just wish we could...you know, without it being awkward," he said again. "But she never seems to...well...let me put it this way. Does Luna seem like the kind of girl to be a some sort of shagging fox or something? I mean, no. I love her to death. We've been dating for a year and three months now, and...I feel like it's around that time. But at the same time, I don't want to crowd her or force her into it-Godric knows that."

"I completely get it," Harry replied, nodding slowly. "I don't exactly know the feeling, cause I haven't really, gotten the_ total_ desire to shag Ginny yet...but I think you should be honest with Luna."

"_Honest with her?_" Ron came barreling back in the room, causing both of them to jump about a foot in the air. "What in the name of Merlin's trousers are you on about, Potter? It's _Luna!_ Neville here should work up to the shagging! Which is going to be extremely difficult, cause, well, it's Luna!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry sputtered.

"I need to grab a condom," he said casually, causing Harry to shudder. "But that's beside the point. The point is, you need to get Luna Lovegood in the mood, my friend." He started ticking things off on his fingers. "You need to get a few scented candles, some rose petals to put on the bed, a bit of firewhisky, download some Celestina Warbeck to your iPod to play..."

"I don't want to make it _cheesy,_" Neville said, annoyed. "I never did all of that bullshit when I was dating Hannah Abbott."

"Hey, didn't you shag her?" Harry added, shaking his head. "Disgusting. And she was cheating on you with Justin Finch-Fletchley?"

"It was the biggest mistake of my life, wish I could just take it back. I do my best to forget about her..." He shuddered. "...Anyway, I just want to show Luna how I feel in the best way I can."

"You should tell us all about it, when you do," Ron piped up, earning a slap in the back of the head from Harry.

XXX

Neville sat in Transfiguration, staring miserably at the rat Professor McGonagall had given him. They were supposed to change their rat into a steaming teapot. Around the room, his classmates' rats were close to being abused. Anthony Goldstein was searching frantically around the room for his, and Padma Patil was crying because she'd accidentally blown hers up. He wondered dryly if this magic they were learning was actually going to help them in the future as wizards, or if the professors were just having a laugh.

Neville twirled his wand between his fingers, staring at Draco Malfoy's teapot, which still had rat ears and a tail. His mind raced a million miles a minute, thinking of nothing but his dilemma with Luna. He turned and looked at the back of her head, which was concealed by long, wavy, beautiful white-blond hair.

He tried his hardest not to think sexual thoughts about her, he really did. But when they were alone, and she would gaze at him with those large, mesmerizing, silvery eyes, her long eyelashes, all framed by that pale, luminous skin, he just couldn't help it. He imagined the body under those robes, the hidden part of his girlfriend that he had yet to explore...

Cedric Diggory swept past just then, snapping Neville back to reality, also causing him to drop his wand on the ground. Cedric didn't pay him an ounce of attention-his eyes were fixed on Hermione. Neville's rat started warily up at him, wondering when the hell he was going to finally turn it into a teapot.

Neville slammed his wand down, startling the red-haired Hufflepuff girl who sat beside him. He murmured to Professor McGonagall about how he needed to use the restroom, grabbed the cat-shaped hall pass from the peg, and shoved the door open with his shoulder. Before the door slammed shut, he saw Harry and Ron giving him concerned looks.

He trudged down the hall, awkwardly bumping into an enormous Slytherin prefect. "I'm sorry!" Neville said pathetically. "I-I-uh, didn't see you there." He sprinted headlong into the boys' bathroom, and skidded to a stop at one of the mirrors.

His face was clammy and his dark hair flopped into his eyes. He rubbed his beard stubble, annoyed. Just as he was going to splash water in his face to calm himself down, the door swept open.

"Neville?" said a dreamy, high voice. He whirled around, and there, was Luna Lovegood.

"T-this is the boys' bathroom, darling," he fumbled. Usually, he was more than elated to see her. But now, he'd rather see Professor Snape come in. _Why, oh why, did she have show up?_

"I saw you leave Transfiguration," she said in her misty tone, walking toward him and leaning against the wall next to him. "I wanted to make sure you weren't sick. You seem of out of sorts, love."

"Do I?" was all he was able to manage, turning back to the mirror so she wouldn't see his face.

"Nevvy," she began, "you're nervous about something."

"No, I'm...really not..."

She tapped her finger to her chin, thinking, staring at his reflection with her round eyes. "Yes, you are. What is it?"

Neville turned to her, once again, romantic thoughts coming into his adolescent head. So he wouldn't have to answer her, he took two strides forward and kissed her on the mouth. He wrapping his arms around her protectively, engulfing her small frame. She kissed him back softly, her hands plunging into his soft hair.

He felt her pulling back after a while, so he simply lifted her up off the floor, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist easily. She pulled back again, smiling slightly.

She blinked twice, kissing him on the neck. Neville felt his legs turn to goo. "We have to get back to class, honey." She slid down from his waist, and beckoned him with one finger. "Come!"

Feeling the tiniest bit dejected, but smiled anyway, he followed her out of the bathroom.

XXX

Neville finished his last few minutes of helping Professor Sprout carry in loads of ripe flutterberries the third years would have to tame tomorrow during class.

"Neville, some flutterberries are getting away from you," Professor Sprout said, pointing up with a dirt-caked finger. Neville, who had been in a daze all day, reached up and caught the flying berries.

"Just dump them here," Sprout instructed, indicating to a cage of struggling flutterberries. He obliged and awkwardly began to collect his things. He turned toward the greenhouse doors and was just getting ready to push it open before-

"Wait, Longbottom."

Neville cringed and turned around. "Yes, Professor?"

"Are you all right?" she asked, walking toward him. Her eyes never left his face. She was about a foot shorter than him, so she had to look all the way up to see his face. "You are very...dazed today. C'mon. Sit. I'll make you a cup of tea and we'll chat about it." Before Neville could object, she moved toward her pot of tea and tapped it with her wand.

Feeling trapped, Neville sank down onto a stool and watched Sprout. Usually, he enjoyed talking to Professor Sprout when he'd volunteer to help her prepare lessons for the next day. When he felt like even Ron or Harry couldn't help him, he could tell her anything. Besides his grandmother, she was the closest thing to a mother figure he's ever had. He smiled-a real smile this time-as she approached him with the tea and some cookies.

"All right, Longbottom," she chirped. "Talk."

His words came tumbling out then. He told her about how after Hannah broke his heart, he didn't want to trust anyone; he told her about how lately he's been feeling around Luna, about how Ron urges him to make a move, but Harry thinks he shouldn't. His cheeks got a little hot when he got to the part about his feelings of desire, but Sprout looked at him calmly.

"You know, I felt this same way about a boy I used to date," she said, sipping her tea. "Alfred Harper. I fell in love with him when we were together in seventh year. I loved everything about that boy. I wanted to tell him that I kinda wanted to shag him, but he never seems to take me seriously."

"Exactly!" Neville agreed furiously.

"So, every time I'd try to bring it up, he'd laugh it off. I never knew how to tell him I was serious." Professor Sprout took another long sip of tea, and Neville waited impatiently. "So I did the same thing you did. I talked to my Herbology professor, who I was closer to than anyone on the planet."

"And?"

"I took his advice. We kissed and stuff, and I did what my professor told me-I just let everything fall into place. It sort of happened without me realizing it or planning it. And that was better than having it all put together."

"Oh." He blinked slowly, frantically creating an image in his head that he'd rather _not_ share with her. "That's...great. That's really great, Professor! Thank you!" He threw his arms around her, and hopped down from the stool. "I'm going now!"

Sprout walked with him to the greenhouse's doors. "You've really grown up, you know. No longer the shy, clumsy little boy you used to be." She smiled slowly, patting Neville on the shoulder. "I am so proud of you. I believe in you. Go get her."

Neville felt like his heart had been swelled to three times it's size. "T-thanks," he mumbled, touched. He pushed open the greenhouse doors and darted across the campus.

XXX

Neville smoothed down his hair in front of his mirror. He was eagerly awaiting when he'd spend the night in Luna's room. _Now or never, Longbottom._

"What d'you think you're doing?" a grinning Ron said, standing in the doorway.

"I believe its none of your business," Neville replied playfully. "I, uh, won't be sleeping here, so goodnight mate."

"Ah...!" Ron snorted and punched him eagerly on the shoulder. "G'night! Tell me all about it!" He practically pushed Neville out of the door and slowly shut it behind him.

Now, since he was alone, Neville walked into the common room, ignoring Lavender Brown's make-out session with some Ravenclaw boy, and strode into the girls' dormitories hallway.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked softly on Luna's bedroom door. "Come in!" she called cheerfully.

_Easier said than done_, Neville thought as he stepped into her room. To his immediate relief, the room was empty except for her. _She's so beautiful._ Her skin looked extra pale in the dim light of the one lamp, as if she was glowing. Her hair fell in gentle, blond waves to her mid-back. They looked so soft-he just wanted to grab hold of that hair and never let go. She was clad in a thin, white, v-neck nightshirt-it was just long enough so that it barely skimmed the tops of her thighs. Her breasts, which were nearly visible through her scanty shirt, were small and perfectly round. An angel, meant just for him.

If his eyes weren't on her beautiful, hypnotizing face, it was on her perfect, sensual body. Luna looked so sexy and ravishing, but so innocent and pure at the same time. It drove him mad.

She was sketching a charcoal drawing of her idea of a "Crumple-Horned Snorkack". He collected himself and quickly smiled broadly at her.

"Hi, love," he said, getting that breathless, weak feeling he always got when he was around her. Tonight, he wasn't sure if he could even stand up straight.

"Hello," she chirped back, smiling up at him from her sketchbook. _Godric, she's perfect._

"Er, may I sit?"

"Of course."

Neville awkwardly shuffled his way past Hermione's and Ginny's bed, kicking off his shoes on the way and plopped down beside her.

"Where's Hermione and Ginny?"

"Ginny's out on a walk with Harry," she said casually, not looking up, "and Hermione just left to see Ron."

"Um, oh." _YES! YES! THEY AREN'T COMING BACK!_

He gazed at her face as she drew. He enjoyed watching her draw. It was the only time when she ever looked focused, and all of her drawings turned out beautiful. Her full, bottom lip pulled into her teeth as she colored in a space harshly.

"That looks great, Luna," he murmured in her ear. She instinctively slid closer to him. "Thank you."

She was finally done and closed her sketchbook, placing it on her bedside table gracefully. "Er," Neville began, and she turned to him, smiling, "do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?"

"Not at all," Luna replied, her smile getting bigger. "Just give me a moment and I'll be right back." She bounded toward her dorm's bathroom and shut the door softly behind her. Neville flopped back down on Luna's rabbit-shaped pillow, taking deep, shaky breaths. He ran his fingers through his hair. _Calm down_, he thought. _It's Luna. You two have been alone before. Now's not the time to be a pussy._

He heard the water of the sink running and a muffled splash. He pushed her rabbit pillow to the side and pulled out his Droid. He began frantically tapping a text to Harry before Luna could return.

_When you get back with Ginny, don't bring her back to the dorm room. Take her anywhere else, cause I'm here with Luna._

Before he put it away, it let out a low ping. _Okay. Good luck._

_Yes._

Neville switched his Droid off and placed it in the top drawer of Luna's nightstand just as she came out of the bathroom. Her face looked washed fresh and her hair shone. "Ready for bed?" she asked him, smiling.

"Yeah," he replied immediately.

Luna plopped on the bed next to him. She reached across him-so her perky breast were right in his face-to grab her wand. With a simple, graceful wave, the lights faded out. During this, the front of Neville's sweatpants gave an awkward jerk. He ignored it and got comfortable. He turned on his side, mumbled a goodnight to Luna, and tucked his arms under the pillows she was sharing with him.

As he was actually starting to doze off, he felt something soft and light brush against the exposed skin of stomach; his t-shirt had been riding up.

"You're really close," he blurted out.

"I know," she replied. "Whenever I used to crawl up in bed with my daddy, we'd always sleep close. Is that strange for you? I could back up..."

"No, you're fine," he said quickly. He slowly turned himself around so he was facing her, propping himself up on his elbow. Their noses grazed each other in a soft fashion. Neville's eyes finally had adjusted to the dark and he could make out her perfect face up at him. Her rosy lips turned up into a small smile.

He scooted closer to her at the same time she moved toward him.

_Now or never_, he thought again._ She could refuse, or she could let this happen. No turning back. Be brave for once in your life._

He leaned down, hesitantly, and pressed his lips against hers. He had kissed her before, of course, but now it seemed as if this was the first time he'd ever kissed in his life. He felt every contour of her little mouth. Her lips were full, soft, and smooth, and tasted like vanilla ice cream. She kissed him back, their lips moving together in perfect harmony.

Neville placed his right hand on her face and the other on the small of her back, deepening the kiss.

A sensation unlike any other rippled through his body as he stroked her smooth cheek with his hand. She lifted her leg and locked it around his waist, plunging both hands into his hair.

Something wet brushed against his lips-Luna's tongue. He eagerly opened his mouth and allowed her to enter. With their tongues brushing together in a sensual dance, she slid her hands under his shirt.

_Merlin..._

"Luna," he murmured between kisses. "What..."

"Am I doing?" she finished. "You'll see." She pulled his shirt off quickly, rubbing her soft hands down his chest. Neville let his eyes fall shut and moaned as she explored the wide expanse of his abs. He couldn't believe such a little caress would have such a huge effect on him.

He tugged at the bottom of her nightshirt and she sat up. He watched, mesmerized, as she seductively pulled her long nightshirt over her head. She probably didn't even realize how tempting she looked. Another wave of holy shit crashed down on him, as he realized her delicate, lacy, white bra and matching panties were exposed to him.

"Merlin," he gasped. There was no way in hell she could be meant for him.

"Is there something wrong?" Luna asked, her wide eyes completely radiant.

"Not a damn thing," he whispered, and reached for her. His hands wrapped around her smooth, microscopic waist and he engulfed her mouth in a deep kiss. Not breaking the kiss, she slid her hand down Neville's bare chest and to his waist. She tugged at the waistband of his sweatpants. Laying her down, he positioned himself on top of her and kicked them off. He was beginning to get very annoyed with them.

Their kisses grew more frantic and heated. Tongues battled and Neville felt all of the will to leave this spot seep out of his pores. Luna leaned forward, and bit his shoulder. He moaned in her ear, letting his eyes fall shut.

"Take off my bra," Luna said, and to his surprise she sounded just as breathless as him. Of course, he wasn't complaining, so he reached behind her and fumbled with the clasp.

"Damn it," he muttered, causing her to laugh.

"You can do it."

Right now, Neville wasn't sure if he could even stand up. His hands were trembling slightly, and the clasp was really tiny and annoying. It was sort of like opening a present's small bow-you were eager to see what was inside. On the other hand, he already knew what his gift was, making it all the more difficult. Thankfully, the damn thing came undone and it fell.

When he backed up, he felt his heart stop for a few seconds longer than it was supposed to. There Luna sat, and the glorious skin of her throat flowed interrupted, falling into the two mounds of her that caused him to gasp for air.

He couldn't help himself. He grabbed her breast and kissed her hungrily, and a little moan escaped her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself closer to him. He pulled back a little to flick his thumb over her small pink nipple. Her moan turned into sharp gasps and she arched her back to him.

"I love you," she said throatily, her eyes still shut.

He kissed her neck sensually, whispering into her throat, "And I love you."

Luna flung him back on her pillows and crawled on top of him. He watched her, expectant. She began sucking on his throat too, and he tilted his head to give her better access. He circled her waist with his hands, taking short, rushed, breaths.

Neville gasped and pulled only an inch away from her. "Oh God, Luna," he whispered. "I think...I'm getting really close..."

"Oh?" Luna raised her eyebrows, smiling. He loved that even the midst of what they were doing, she was still so sweet. Her eyes were a little darker and lidded, though. "Is your boner is hurting you?"

"Yes," he said, too frustrated with it to say anything about her bluntness.

"I'm so honored to have given you a boner," she said softly. "But let's take care of that." She reached down and yanked Neville's red boxers off in one fluid motion.

He grabbed her wrist. "Listen, I don't want to rush you into anything..."

"Shut up," she whispered, grabbing her wand and murmuring a birth control charm.

Even though he was getting extremely excited, and his hands shook with pleasure, the little rational part of his brain sent out warning signals. "Luna-"

"Shut up." She giggled and slipped her panties off. Neville's mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. Exposed to him was Luna Lovegood's full on, naked body. Even his wildest dreams had not prepared him for _this_.

He just nodded mutely. He wasn't sure if he could speak now even if he wanted to.

Smiling a bit, she ran her small fingers down the side of Neville's length. He hissed and threw his head back, his hands clenched so tightly his knuckles might snap. "Fuuuuuck..."

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Only if you are," he gasped.

Luna smiled at him, then lowered herself onto him. He grunted and moaned loudly as he tried to decipher the new, amazing feeling that turned his bones to dust. Her face scrunched up in pain, and he scrambled for the rational part again and gazed down at her. "Am I hurting you?"

She leaned down, pressing her forehead against his. "Just a moment, please." He chucked breathlessly; she doesn't change at all, no matter what the situation.

After a few seconds, she let out a series of long, beautiful moans and began moving her hips. Neville kept in rhythm with her, obliging when she gasped for him to go faster. He felt his whole body turn to mush underneath her, grabbing her hips tightly.

"Oh, _Merlin!_" she screamed. Her damp, blond hair fell into her face, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her mouth hung open in a perfect, pink "O". Neville knew, for certain, he had never seen anything more perfect in his life.

"Honey," he panted, "I'm-"

"Me...too..." She opened her eyes and they were about five shades darker than they normally were. "Let's...together..." Luna's head fell down to his chest, as she kept moaning, licking his chest.

He felt her body clench around his length. He squeezed his arms around her, pulling her tightly. She was extremely close._ He was giving her an orgasm. An ORGASM. HIM._

She sat up, rolling her hips. Her breasts bounced with every movement she made, so he couldn't help but to touch them. That earned an even louder shriek from her. "NEVILLE!"

"Oh...god...Luna...!"She shuddered and bit down on his shoulder, and Neville dug his nails into her waist. He saw stars and for a few seconds, he was in a whole different world.

When he steadily came down from his cloud, his heart rate finally started to slow-but barely. Luna gave a soft murmur, and buried herself into him. Neville grabbed his wand and waved it, to clean up the, er, mess they'd left.

"W-wow..." He ran his fingers through Luna's damp hair. "That was..."

"Perfect," she whispered, tracing patters on his chest.

"I love you so much, Luna," he whispered into her hair. "And I didn't know you'd be that good at shagging," he added, chuckling.

She looked up at him, her misty eyes bright and pure. "Oh, they don't call me Lovegood for nothing, you know."

**READ THIS-Whew! That was so hard. I honestly hope you guys like it. It took me forever to try and get this whole chapter right. I know it seems like I detailed this lemon more than others I'd done, because it seems like Neville/Luna had such a small role in my story. **  
><strong>UGH! Please tell me what you think! No mean reviews, please. :3 <strong>  
><strong>It also seems really rushed, and I am truly sorry for that. You don't understand how difficult this was. Sigh. <strong>  
><strong>Well, anyway, this is the true end of Never Gonna Leave This Bed. Thanks for sticking with me, friends. Check out my DracoHermione, "Set Fire to the Rain". Thanks again, I love you all!**  
><strong>PotterheadKitty, signing off!<strong>  
><strong>~PotterheadKitty~<strong>


End file.
